Serendipity
by saku2007
Summary: Bella witnesses a crime. Edward is the District Attorney in charge of the case. He's a mystery. She's an optimist. Not everything is what it seems. What's the worst that could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I've had this idea for a while. I was inspired by one of my all time favorite shows, _Charmed._ A little warning this chapter contains a little violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The door chimes as I step into the cool air conditioned store, a big difference from the unseasonably warm August night. 'Please let this be the last one,' I mentally chant a few times.

Arlene's is a mid-size Wine and Liquor Shop nestled in downtown San Francisco. The fifth one I've had to visit tonight. The cashier sits looking slightly bored, barely looking up as the bell chimes. Checking the paper in my hand, heavily creased from constantly folding and refolding, I head down the tightly spaced aisles looking for the specific bottle of wine I've been tasked with finding.

My phone rings, answering it I bring it to my ear without checking the screen, my eyes scanning the shelves.

"Yes, Alice."

My best friend/roommate's voice comes through slightly frantic and rushed.

"Bella! Have you seen my black pumps, I can't find them anywhere! I have to wear them for the dinner tonight, without them the whole outfit falls apart."

"Woah, Alice slow down, I think I may have seen them in Rose's room last week, check there." That would be my other roommate and best friend.

There's a pause, and hurried footsteps, followed by a squeal. I continue scanning the aisles.

That wine has to be here somewhere. I'm about two seconds from giving up and grabbing a random bottle. My feet are screaming for me to go home. And plus, Alice doesn't even drink.

"And please don't forget the wine, Bella." Alice is back on the line with that creepy way of reading my mind.

"I know Alice. This is my Fifth Store. Remind me to never have to owe you a favor again by the way."

Rolling my eyes, I almost miss the man walking back and forth past the main entrance, glancing around him. It wouldn't be too suspicious… if this wasn't his third time and he wasn't glancing every few seconds around him muttering something to himself.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Bella this is a really important night. I only have one shot at making a good first impression on Jaspers parents."

"Yeah and a $100-dollar bottle of wine will do the trick." I quietly mutter to myself. Oh, I really do love my best friend and her good intentions. But sometimes… "I know Alice, don't worry everything will go just fine tonight, they're gonna love you. Now calm down before you break out in hives." I chance a glance at the man outside again. However, he seems to have left, I note with a slight sigh of relief.

"Ok that was one time and for the thousandth time it was an allergic reaction!"

I can't help the giggle that escapes. "Yes!" I exclaim a little too loudly. There on the bottom shelf sits one bottle of the 20-year-old wine. My feet give a sigh of relief.

"I'll be home soon Alice, remember no more stressing." I hang up as I make my way to the front counter to pay for the ridiculously expensive wine. The store is pretty empty, save for a younger guy in line checking out ahead of me. A middle aged woman with at least 30 bottles of liquor in her tiny shopping cart is coming up one of the aisles.

Spacing out I begin mentally calculating how fast I can get home and supply Alice's wine, calm her down some, complete an assignment due for class, and settle down with one of my newly acquired novels from Mrs. Newton. The chime on the door sounds, the pacing man from earlier has returned. His hair is in a low ponytail, blonde, covered by a beanie, his jacket slightly dirty in some areas. He looks a little disheveled.

I have the urge to check out and get out of the store as soon as possible. Trying not to catch his eye, I glance at him from the side. He walks over to one of the display cases looking at a few bottles of wine.

Multiple things suddenly happen at once. The man in front of me finishes paying, making a step towards the door as I step up to the counter. The pacing man pulls a metal object out from underneath his jacket, yelling. The woman with the cart, now at the front of the store only a few feet away, begins hysterically screaming.

"You know what this is." He yells, a silver handgun in hand.

The gun is shaking uncontrollably, pointed towards the clerk whose hands are now up in the air.

"Woah Man." The guy in front of me holds his bag up, stepping back.

"Ohmygod!" the woman begins sobbing.

I am frozen. Incapable of movement or any other thought. This can't be happening.

"Shut up!" The man yells. "All of you get against the wall."

My feet are like bricks, somehow I slowly make my way to the wall. He points his gun towards the group of us. His back turned towards the clerk. This gives the clerk an opportunity, as I see one of his raised hands began to slowly inch down towards what I hope is a panic button.

The robber begins to turn around towards the clerk. Oh no. He's going to realize what the clerk is attempting to do. My mouth opens before I can stop it.

"You don't have to do this." It does the trick because his head snaps towards me. I note from the side of my eye the clerk reaches down rapidly pressing something.

"What did you say?" He takes a step closer. My mouth goes dry and my heart begins pounding even faster if possible. I know it's all over now, my thoughts turning to Rose and Alice, the only family I have, how they'll feel when I'm gone.

The man's gun is pointed towards me, there's a slight hesitance as the gun continues to shake. Spotting an opening I take it.

"I- I mean…you're in control here, you can still get out of here, you haven't committed a crime yet. You don't have to go through with this."

He pauses for a second. I think he may decide to bolt. But suddenly he pulls an empty bag out of his jacket, his eyes hardening.

"Shut up! Any of you make another noise or move I will use this on you." He waves the gun at me, before turning around. "Now fill this up." He throws the bag onto the counter, anxiously glancing at the door every few seconds. The cashier begins grabbing bills from the register and shoving them into the bag.

I glance at the other two people beside me. The woman is sobbing silently, I try to give her a small reassuring smile, though I think it may come off more like a grimace. The man beside me is clutching his shopping bag, his eyes moving between the door and the robber every few seconds.

I send a silent prayer up; pleading. I don't want to die in this store. I still have so much more I want to do, that I need to accomplish. I realize how cliché it sounds in this moment, but it's my biggest wish.

"Now the safe." The man gestures behind the clerk.

"I- I don't have a s-safe."

The gun cocks. Gulping, the clerk turns around going to what I presume is the safe.

What seems like hours has only been around five minutes since the man pulled his gun. He finally holds the full bag, giving the store a once over before starting to turn. The man beside me reaches down into his own pocket, taking a step forward. A fatal mistake.

The thief swings back around holding the gun up firing one shot.

A blood-curdling scream breaks the silence, the man crumples to the floor. The robber looks to be in his own form of shock, before turning and bolting out of the store.

"Oh God, call 911!" I yell to the clerk, my instincts kicking in. I rush to the fallen man. I can faintly hear the crying woman, still sobbing in the background, as I look over his injuries.

The shot hit his shoulder, the blood is slowly spreading, staining his tan jacket. He clutches his right arm, shaking. Sweat is beginning to form on his forehead, his breathing slightly labored. I meet his eyes, elevating him slightly off of the ground.

"Hey there, you're going to be ok, alright. I'm a nurse." I leave out the in training part. He nods his head slowly. Removing his jacket, I'm careful not to move him too much. I see the bullet has made it in deep, and the bleeding is beginning to speed up. He's going to need immediate surgery to remove the bullet.

"What's your name?" I ask in my calmest voice, removing my thin flannel button down, I am suddenly grateful for my undershirt.

"J-Jack" He grunts out. There is a faint sound of police sirens outside. Taking a deep breath, I continue on wadding my shirt up.

"Hi Jack, I'm Bella. I'm going to apply some pressure to this wound, Ok?" I press the shirt down on his wound, careful to keep steady pressure.

Suddenly there is a loud commotion outside, the police have arrived, and frantic yelling begins, though I can't make out the words. The clerk has begun comforting the woman behind me, as I continue tending to Jack.

Gunshots rang outside the door, making us all inside jump, followed by a long silence.

Finally, what seems like forever later, though it could've only been a few seconds, the front doors of the Store burst open.

* * *

 **Well, what an introduction to Bella. Hoped you enjoyed. The next Chapter we'll meet Edward. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be amazing too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews and follows. I've decided my unofficial posting schedule will be Mondays, though possibly more often.**

 **Just a little note, this story will contain some dark points, nothing too bad. It'll be an unexpected bumpy ride though. Just know I firmly believe in HEA's.**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Detective Murphy is a no nonsense type of man. A gruff demeanor that demands to get down to business no matter what. I'm sure it's only heightened by being called to a crime scene for a robbery and shooting, in the middle of a Friday night.

He's just finished a round of furious questioning to gather my side of the story on what's occurred tonight.

After police arrived at the store, they were able to catch and arrest the man who robbed the store. Who I now know as James Smith. Jack was rushed to the emergency room for his gunshot wound, and now the rest of us who were in the Shop have been asked to give statements and assist in the investigation.

Detective Murphy and I are standing amongst the flurry of officers, paramedics, and detectives in the parking lot who've roped the store and lot off, set up massive lights, and are collecting evidence.

Glancing around for Alice I check my watch again. I was barely able to get the words out before she began freaking out and grabbing her keys. I silently hope Jasper is with her to help calm her on the drive over. I can't help but feel a twinge of regret for ruining their dinner plans with Jaspers parents tonight.

"Normally as a witness, we have you come down to the station to answer a few questions." Detective Murphy is speaking again. "However, the new Assistant District Attorney is on his way down and will probably speak with you tonight. Mainly to compile some type of narrative and gather evidence for the preliminary hearing. Any further questions about anything you can contact my assistant or the precinct."

I barely give a nod and response before his attention is focused on something else in his line of sight.

"Actually, here he comes right now." Detective Murphy gestures behind me, as I turn to the sound of my name in a deeper voice I can only describe as warm honey. Just a few feet away.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Woah. Mr. D.A is absolutely gorgeous. Green eyes with a slight twinkle stand out first in the artificial lighting of the lot. They are followed by high cheekbones, full lips, a slight indent right below them. His head is full of dark hair that looks to have a mind of its own. On any other person, it probably wouldn't work. But on him, it's actually Sexy.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr.…" is my genius response as I distractedly reach my hand out to grip his upheld one. I realize I don't know his actual name. Suddenly the warmth of his hand overtakes me. And I swear I feel a small shock when our hands connect. Get it together Swan! This is serious business here.

"My apologies, I'm Edward Masen, Assistant District Attorney for the SFPD. I've been assigned to this case." He adds, a small smile graces his lips, it's warm, and even more inviting. Can he see the effect his presence has had on me in this short time? I sincerely hope not as I finally realize our hands are still connected. Pulling away first, I step back to better look at him and get my head in check. Standing right in front of him I realize how tall he is, easily around 6'2. I continue on.

"Mr. Masen is there any news on the man who was shot? How is he?"

"The most recent report during my briefing states he was rushed to the hospital in stable condition thanks to your fast thinking, but that's all we have at the moment." His tone is solemn. "And please, call me Edward."

I give him a slight nod and small smile. Detective Murphy begins going over new developments in the case with D.A Masen regarding my testimony. I let out a breath of slight relief I didn't realize I had been holding. Gorgeous D.A aside, I hadn't forgotten an innocent man could have died tonight, as well as the rest of us in the store. And the monster responsible for that had to be put away. A cool wind blows, as the temperature drops and I can't help but shiver, I realize I'm still only in my tank top. My Blood soaked button down is who knows where now. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a Honey like voice again.

"Can we get Ms. Swan a blanket, please. I'm sure she's uncomfortable in this chilly weather."

"Yes." Detective Murphy heads off towards another ambulance. Mr. Masen turns to me.

"Thank you for that. I didn't realize how cold I was until now. I think I may still be in shock or something. I had a shirt, I'm not sure where it is though. Normally I don't walk around in just this… all of the time." My eyes close briefly. My rambling Is in full force tonight.

"Oh, have you been looked at by a paramedic? It's been a traumatic experience. Let me get someone for you." He looks around as if to call someone over.

"No! I mean yes. Yes, I was checked out, everything's all good. But thank you." Mental note, cut out the rambling in front of Sexy D.A. Nodding he continues.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so sorry for what you went through here tonight. I know you're probably ready to just move on from all of this. However, your testimony could be critical in making sure James Smith gets the book thrown at him. Is that something you would be ok with speaking on?" He gazes intently at me; I can see the concern and maybe slight hesitance filling his eyes.

"Of Course Mr. Ma- Edward, I want to do everything I can to help." I pause for a second. "And just Bella is fine."

"Would you mind coming past my office sometime this week to go over your written statement and testimony before the preliminary trial begins. I'll have to present it to the court as evidence on Thursday."

"Yes, of course, I'm at the University most mornings, but I'm sure I can find a free afternoon to stop by and speak with you." I'm sure Mrs. Newton won't mind giving me the afternoon off. I make another mental note, call the bookstore where I work to let them know I won't be in tomorrow.

"How does Wednesday afternoon sound? I'll be in court the entire morning, but I'll have a few free hours around say 3 O'clock."

"Alright then. I will be there Wednesday, 3'oclock sharp." With my response, he pulls a small white card out of his pocket, pulling a pen out along with it. Holding it in his hand, he writes something on the back of it, then hands it over to me. His office address and phone are printed on it.

"I wrote my personal cell on the back as well. Please, if you think of anything you may have missed, or have any questions at any time, please don't hesitate to call me Bella." His intense look is back as he steadily holds my gaze. It's as if he wants to add something.

"Here you are Ms. Swan, My apologies." Detective Murphy is back and hands me a folded blanket, I take it gratefully.

"Detective, if I could have a word with you." Edwards frosty voice and gaze is directed towards the Detective, who suddenly looks slightly nervous. I wonder what's going between the two.

"Excuse us, Bella. I'll see you Wednesday." Edward shoots me another smile as they head off to more officers.

A few moments later A high pitched voice cuts through the crowd.

"Bella! Bella!...I'm her Best friend, let me through…. I need to see her."

Alice.

"Alice!" Catching her attention, I wave her over. Pulling the blanket tighter around myself, I see her work her way around security. She hastily ducks under the bright yellow caution tape. Jasper follows her not far behind, his face full of concern, hers is frantic. Reaching me she pulls me into a tight hug, all of the breath whooshes right out of me.

"Oh my God! Bella, are you okay? I've been so worried since you called! I'm so sorry I should have never had you go out by yourself for me, what was I thinking? I'm the worst friend ever. I-"

"Alice, calm down. I'm okay, I swear."

She pulls away.

"Are you sure?" She gives me a quick once over, the worry I'm sure she's felt over the past few hours, sketched on her face.

"Yes, Positive. Just a little shaken." I pause giving them both a small smile. "Sorry about your wine."

Jasper gives a slight chuckle touching a hand to my shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Alice throws her arms around me again in a tight hug, her own smile erupting. I take my first real breath in a few hours, a deep feeling of relief settling over me, as I grip her back just as tightly.

* * *

It's late when we finally make it home. Jasper drives my car, while Alice drives us back home in hers. It's not until I hit my bedroom do I realize how tired I am, my adrenaline long worn off. It's been replaced with a bone deep feeling of weariness.

Stripping down I jump into the shower. Conscious of the faint drops of blood still staining my arm, I began scrubbing. Tonight could have ended up much worse than it already was. Closing my eyes, the memories flash back over me. The robbery, having a gun pointed towards me, a man being shot, helping him. And then my thoughts switch to Mr. Masen. His genuine concern and attentiveness. His bright green eyes full of worry.

Even from our short interaction, there was something about him. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. A familiarity maybe. I'm not sure yet. I put those thoughts aside as I finish my shower, heading to my room. The rest of the apartment is quiet, Jasper and Alice must be holed up in her room.

When we arrived home it took almost an hour before Alice refused to let me out of her sight. Still adamantly apologizing the entire time.

After throwing on my favorite pair of comfy sweats and t shirt, I answer a panicky call from Rosalie checking to make sure I'm alright. She must have gotten my text I sent on the way home, I debated not telling her for this specific reason. However, she assures me she'll be home from her trip with her boyfriend Emmett tomorrow. I promise to tell her the entire story when I see her. No doubt she'll hold me to it. Finally, I crawl into my Bed.

The silence is comforting after this long day from hell. I don't have to wait long before sleep overtakes me.

My dreams are filled with crazy gun wielding men, crashing bottles of wine, and a pair of deep green piercing eyes.

* * *

 _SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO_

A man paces back and forth, a phone pressed to his ear, in front of a heavily covered window overlooking the city. Beside it is a wall full of pictures taped to it.

"Did you make contact?"

The man pauses with a smirk in front of the wall, quickly glancing over a few of the pictures before responding.

"Contact was made; the plan is going according to schedule."

"Good. The first half has been wired. Keep me updated."

"Will do."

The man hangs up the cheap burner phone, throws it on the floor and crushes it with the heel of his shoe. He picks up the pieces, discarding them in the trash, making a note to burn them later.

He picks up a file lying on his desk. Letting out a deep sigh as he reads the name written on the cover.

 _ISABELLA M. SWAN_

 _He opens the file and begins reading._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you Next Monday. Reviews are great as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's still Monday somewhere. I appreciate all of the reviews and follows! Thank You!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I once read somewhere, that it's helpful to try and establish a sense of normalcy after a traumatic situation. And that's what I do. Or at least attempt to.

Classes start back up the following Monday, I only have a few months left in my Nursing Program. If everything's goes according to plan, I'll take the NCLEX Exam in May and become a certified Registered Nurse by the end of spring.

Rosalie and Alice are adamant that I need to take time off from work and classes. I briefly consider it but rule it out. The bookshop where I work is run by a lovely older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I called Saturday morning to let them know about the robbery, and that I wouldn't be in that day. Mrs. Newton was absolutely worried and told me to take off as much time as I needed. I guaranteed that wouldn't be necessary. I'd already missed one day from work, I didn't want to leave them short-staffed any more than I had to.

However, as I sit in my truck in the parking lot of _Newton's Books_ Monday afternoon, I find myself unexpectedly nervous. My thoughts wander back to my conversation with Rose earlier this morning.

" _Bella I know you think everything's fine, but sometimes after scary things like this happens, your reactions can just sneak up on you." Biting into my granola bar, I brush off imaginary lint on my scrubs._

" _Rose, getting out and doing normal stuff will help. And plus, I've hardly even thought about Friday night." That's a lie. However, I keep my face as neutral as possible. All she needs is one small opening and then she pounces. I know Rose, and how protective she is._

 _I met Rosalie Hale when I was 13 years old. I'd just moved in with my new Foster Family, The McClain's, and was eventually adopted by them. Her family, if you could call it that, lived next door. We became instant best friends, though I consider her more like a sister. She's a year older than me and has played the big sister role for as long as I can remember. That eventually extended to Alice when we met. When Rose and I graduated high school, we decided to get an apartment in the city and put an ad out for a third roommate. Alice called the next day looking to move in and the rest is history as they say._

 _Rose gives me a look before shaking her head. I grab my bags._

" _Alright Bella, I'll leave it alone but please be careful and take it easy."_

" _Of course Mom." I playfully call out, giving her a final wink as I head out._

The day was so busy with classes and clinicals, I hardly even had a moment to myself.

However, now as I sit in my truck I have an irrational fear of closing the store tonight. I've done it hundreds of times over the past 4 years, but there's something different about tonight. Maybe it's the fact that the last store I found myself in ended in a gun pointed towards me and a man being shot.

 _You can do this Bella. Nothing's going to happen._

Clutching the locket around my neck, I take a deep breath and grab my bag heading inside.

Mrs. Newton is laced with concern when she sees me. Immediately rushing forward, she grabs me in a warm motherly hug, something I hold onto just a little longer. I haven't had a mother figure in a while and never take for granted the moments like these in life.

The evening seems to go on with only a few customers stopping in. Normal on a Monday evening. I feel myself gradually relaxing as the night goes on.

My thoughts stray to Edward again, something that's been happening a lot over the past weekend. A large part of me, larger than I care to admit, can't wait until Wednesday. Though I'll only be meeting him to give a statement, just the idea of being around him is enough to cause a great deal of anticipation. It stays with me the whole night.

* * *

Walking into the apartment the sounds of ocean waves crashing greets me. In the living room, Alice is bent over in what I assume is a yoga position on her bright yellow mat. Though her position looks slightly shaky. I stand in the doorway for a moment, trying to hide my giggles.

After a moment it comes out in a guffaw as she completely folds, hitting the floor. Her evil eye meets mine. I cough to cover it up.

"One day, I will master the Trikonasana Isabella, and it is going to blow your mind." She huffs grabbing her mat up and turning off the music. Her faux anger threatens to bring about another round of laughter. I desperately suppress it.

"Ok Ms. Zen, I'll patiently wait for the day. Just try not to break everything with all of your tumbling." She shoots me a dirty look, then pauses.

"Wait a second, how was your first day back?"

I head over to the couch and drop down on it.

"Amazing. I only had 3 panic attacks." I deadpan.

"Bella!" Worry clouds her voice.

"I'm just kidding. It went fine, just as I told you guys it would."

"Mhmm, if you say so." She finishes rolling up her mat, stashing it under the couch. "So, when do you meet with the Lawyer?"

"Wednesday, the preliminary Hearing is Thursday. They need as much evidence as they can gather. Though I don't think it will be hard." Nodding in agreement she perches on the chair beside me tucking her legs underneath her.

"Well, I'm going with you to the hearing."

"Alice, trust me that isn't necessary. I'm just going to observe, that's all."

"Bella, I'm going to be there for support, no matter what. Just accept it."

Sighing, I shake my head with a small smile. She pauses for a moment.

"Are you nervous?" I'm tempted to lie, but I know she'll see through me in a heartbeat.

"A little." I pause. "But not for the reasons you'd think."

Eyeing me with curiosity, she leans forward. "Spill."

"It's nothing, really." She raises an eyebrow, I continue on. "It's just the Attorney Mr. Masen, Edward, make's me a little… nervous. There's something about him, I can't figure it out. Even in just the short time we spoke, I found myself... really attracted to him. You should have seen me, I even started rambling and you know how much I hate that."

She nods fervently, though I can see her slightly bubbling with excitement. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know like I said it's probably nothing. And it definitely won't go anywhere if that's what you're thinking."

For a few seconds, there's silence. Three, Two, …

"Oh Bella! You have a crush on the D.A. This is so exciting!" Her squeals threaten my eardrums.

"Stop it Alice no I don't. First, I'm 23 years old, way too old to have a crush. And second, I don't even know the guy. I just met him." I don't tell her how there's something seemingly familiar about him though.

"Oh please Bella, you don't have to know the guy to think he's hot. Or do other types of things with him…" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh Alice, you're disgusting."

Now I'm not a virgin or a prude, but even just thinking of Edward and me in that way is enough to make me blush.

"Hey, I'm just saying it never hurts to get to know an attractive and intelligent guy once in a while. And it might even stick. Look at me and Jasper." Her voice takes on that dreamy quality she always gets when she talks about Jasper.

"Hey Alice, I never told you how sorry I am that you had to cancel dinner with his parents." I know how much she wanted to impress his family. Even though Jaspers a history teacher, his parents are filthy rich, something to do with a hotel chain or something. Regardless of money or status, I'd never seen her so genuinely into a guy and committed to making sure they worked out. I knew Jasper had to be special.

"Pfft! You have nothing to be sorry about. It just gave me extra time to get another dress and better ice-breakers. I hated the ones I had at first." We both break out in giggles.

"What's so funny?" Turning to the entryway, Rose is standing there dressed in her customary all black, a camera bag draped over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair is pulled up atop of her head in a ponytail, a smirk in place.

"Oh nothing." Alice says through giggles.

"You're home early." I say checking my watch. 9:17. Rose is never in most weeknights before 10.

"Yeah I know." She sighs with a shrug. "My boss didn't need the proofs I originally thought he did, so I left early."

Rose is a photographer. And a damn good one at that. She works at a small local newspaper, but she has big dreams of working for a larger publication in Los Angeles one day.

"Well join the partay." Alice scoots over on the couch patting the cushion.

"I can't, I told Emmett he could come over."

That would be her on and off boyfriend of the past year. Emmett is a total sweetheart, though his 6'4 height and bulky football player like features would say the opposite. He's completely wrapped around Rose's finger. However, Rose is deathly afraid of true commitment. I think it's comes from her rocky family life growing up. She'll fiercely deny it though.

"Aww, go easy on our guy Emmett tonight ok?" Alice pouts. I join her with my puppy eyes, looking at Rose.

She gives us a small smirk. "He can handle himself. He's a big boy."

"I'm sure he is." I add suggestively. Alice looks over at me with wide eyes.

"Good one."

We burst into giggles all over each other. Rolling her eyes, Rose turns towards her room, our laughter following.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, I find myself at the downtown high-rise building that houses the city attorney's offices.

The lobby is spacious, with high ceilings. People are milling about with briefcases and tailored suits. I feel slightly out of place in my dark jeans and light blue cardigan, it does nothing to help my already frazzled nerves. Spotting the main desk, I head over.

"Hi, I'm here to meet with Mr. Masen. My name is Bella Swan."

The receptionist shoots me a friendly smile handing over a clipboard to sign. My nerves are beginning to take over as I sign my name. The realization that I'm about to see Edward again has me slightly giddy and anxious. What if everything I thought I felt on Friday was just my imagination running away. What if he notices how weird I'm acting?

"Right down this hallway, around the corner, the last door on the left."

"Thank you." Giving her a smile, I head down the hallway. The grip on my bag is tight, as I follow her directions. Coming to the stop at the last door, it reads…

 _Assistant District Attorney._

I take a deep breath pushing back the nerves that have completely taken over. I give the door a few knocks.

Moments later Mr. Masen opens the door. I realize my memory did him absolutely no justice. He's even more striking than I remember, his eyes are bright in the natural lighting of his office. He's dressed more formally than Friday night, in a black tailored suit, white button up, and black tie. His hair a bit more managed, but still slightly messy, in that uniquely Edward way.

His smile is bright when he sees me.

"Bella! Please come in _."_

Mr. Masen's office is a regular size space, filled with a huge dark wood desk, a filing cabinet, and a mountain of papers scattered about. I note that there are no personal pictures or mementos. Surely if he were married or had children, he'd have pictures. Wouldn't he?

'That shouldn't matter here Bella, you're here for a Criminal Case.' Yells my inner voice.

"Bella, it's great seeing you again, I'm glad you were able to make it." He reaches his hand out, and I can't help but slightly hesitate. How long have I been thinking of this moment, and seeing him again since Friday night?

"Same here, Mr. Masen." I grasp his hand, his grip tight around mine.

"Please, Edward, and you can have a seat. Excuse the mess, the amount of paperwork I have is insane. But of course, it's to be expected, given the case."

"Of course, please it doesn't bother me at all. As a matter of fact, I can be a little messy at times myself." My eyes close briefly. He gives a chuckle, shuffling papers around.

I sit down in the chair across from him.

"How have you been Bella? Really?" He folds his hands across his desk in front him, leaning in towards me. I have his undivided attention. That concern from Friday night is back. He seems genuine in his questioning.

"If I had a dime for each time I've been asked that question…" He chuckles. "But I've been ok. Honestly, the first few days were a little…weird. As can be expected of course, but everything's back to normal…at least for the most part." I pause, my smile slightly shy. "But thanks for asking, really."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. I know PTSD can sort of sneak up on a person at times, especially in these situations." I think back to my irrational fear of closing the bookstore Monday. But he continues on. "Well, I do have some good news. Jack is expected to make a smooth recovery from the gunshot. He lost a lot of blood the bullet hit an artery. However, they stabilized him just in time."

"Oh Edward, that's such good news to hear. The amount of blood loss at the scene was nerve-wracking, it had me really worried." This is welcomed news; the last memory I have of the man is of him being carted away on a stretcher.

"Yes, he'll make a fast recovery. You did a great job assisting him that night. You must have experience with these sorts of things?"

"Hmm, well I don't tend to find myself in many armed robberies." He cracks a small smile. "I'm in school actually, I'm in the process of becoming a Registered Nurse."

"Ahh, beautiful and smart." He shoots me a wink. I'm sure my blush is in full force right now. "Well, Jack Bowers should consider himself lucky for having you there."

"I wish I could have done more." He looks me square in the eyes, his eyes are penetrating.

"Trust me, you did much more than you think." Pausing he clears his throat and continues on. "So, the purpose today is to make sure we build up enough evidence so we can file a motion to deny him bail. The prosecution team is going to lay out all of the charges, and some witness statements. That's where you come in Bella. Do you mind telling me about that night, from the beginning until the police showed up?"

His pen is poised in his hand, as he waits for my confirmation.

With a nod and clearing of my throat, I begin my story.

* * *

I've gone over the details, as Edward writes on his form. His face has been one of sheer focus and intensity, as he listens to me.

"Has he showed any type of remorse?" I ask once I've finished.

"I'm afraid not Bella, with these types of people there tends to be little, if any, regret for what they did."

I think back to that night. The hesitance I saw on James's face as he held the gun, and looked at me. It was as if he didn't want to truly do the act he was committing. As if there was more underneath the story than just making quick money.

"I know he shot someone, but even after, it was as if he were… in shock Edward. Almost like he couldn't believe what he'd just done. I'm not sure if he even really wanted to commit the robbery." I can't keep the confusion out of my voice. Now as I rehash the night in detail from the first moment I saw him outside, I realize it was as if he were trying to talk himself into something.

There's a brief look that crosses Edwards' face. I can't decipher it though. Maybe surprise or disbelief. I'm not sure. But as quickly as it's there, it's gone.

He fiddles with the pen in his hand glancing down at the papers in front of him. I can tell he's weighing his words before he speaks.

"Something tells me you tend to see the good in people more than often."

I'd never thought that about myself, but I guess in a way I do. After the death of my parents, and the instability I had in the system, I tended to find the bright spots in my life. Whether in the people or places around me. It was a sort of coping mechanism.

I realize I haven't responded to him.

"I guess that I do. It's just, I believe that if we don't hold on to the good around us and inside of us, then what is there to hold onto."

He gazes intently at me for a moment, assessing me almost. "But what if there's nothing good left?"

From the look on his face, I'm not sure if we are still talking about James anymore.

And at that moment I realize, there may be much more to Edward Masen than I thought.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always great, let me know what you think so far! See you next Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for updates! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I absolutely LOVE hearing all of your theories. This is a longer one. Hopefully, this chapter clears some things up. Or confuses you even more. Haha!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _He gazes intently at me for a moment, assessing me almost. "But what if there's nothing good left?"_

 _From the look on his face, I'm not sure if we are still talking about James anymore._

 _And at that moment, I realize, there may be much more to Edward Masen than I thought._

"That's a very damning way to look at things Edward."

Shifting his eyes away, he shakes his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just I've seen it all, worked on some of the most… horrendous cases. Excuse me if I'm a little jaded." He says the last part in a softer tone.

I nod in understanding offering up no words. Because really what else is there to say. I've seen my own fair share of awful things, growing up in various foster homes. I chose to try and control my own outlook regardless of the situation I found myself in. But I'm sure he's seen even worse, surrounded by criminals every day and unspeakable acts that he has to investigate and prosecute.

There's a moment of silence as we stare at each other. I notice how bright his eyes are, like a deep green forest color, there are a few light gold specks mixed in as well. I'm not sure how much time has passed. My phone suddenly beeps with a text alert. I make a note to check it once I've gone.

"My apologies Bella, I've kept you long enough." Gathering a few forms, he holds them out to me. "If you don't mind looking over that to ensure accuracy and signing the very bottom."

I'm so distracted by our exchange; I can barely concentrate enough to look them over.

"Everything look's good." I state, after signing the forms. I know our time is up and I desperately don't want it to end. Regardless of the intense moment we just had.

"Bella, I genuinely appreciate your assistance and bravery during this time. You don't know how helpful you've been."

"I did what any person in my situation would do." I shrug as if his glowing appreciation is a normal everyday thing. I hope he can't see my internal freaking out that's occurring right now.

"Will I see you tomorrow? At the hearing? It's not necessary of course, so I'd understand." He hastily adds at the end.

"Of course, Edward. I'll be there."

* * *

Watching Edward in the courtroom is what I can only describe as magical. He come's alive even more so, if possible. Full of passion and such intelligence, he presents the building case against James Smith. His voice rising at certain points, as he recounts the events of that night. He heatedly points at James several times throughout, who sits at a table with his lawyers.

This is the first time I've seen James since he ran out of the wine shop that night, only a week ago. Though it seems like a lifetime has passed. His hair is much shorter now, cropped close to his head. His orange jumpsuit hangs slightly off him. He stares ahead, expressionless.

I'm not sure how to feel as I look at him. A large part of me despises him and the act's he's committed. Though a smaller part wishes I could talk to him, one on one. Maybe ask him Why he did what he did? I want to know if my gut is wrong, that there is something more to what happened that night.

Alice has kept her promise to accompany me to court. Rose wanted to come as well, but her boss has been a Control freak the entire week, even more so than normal. She didn't want to risk taking more time away. Though it wasn't necessary for me to be here, a part of me wanted to show some type of support. For Jack who was shot that night and the rest of us held at gunpoint in the store. And Edward.

In the end, James is denied bail and charged with one count of armed robbery and one count of attempted murder. The trial is scheduled to begin at a later date.

Several times during the hearing, Edward catches my eye, sometimes giving a small nod or a sweet smile. I don't have to look in the mirror to see how flustered my face is.

"I hope he rots." Alice is full of anger as we exit the courtroom.

"Trust me, with all of the evidence against him they'll have no reason not to convict him." I say more for her benefit than mine. Alice can be absolutely scary at times, especially when the ones she loves are involved.

She bumps her shoulder into mine.

"Bella, you were right about how hot the D.A is." Alice says wiggling her eyebrows. A complete 180 from her anger a moment before. That's Alice for you.

"Geez Alice, let the whole courthouse hear you." She throws me an apologetic look smiling.

"Really, he could try my case any day."

"Yeah and what about Jasper?"

"Looking like that? He'd understand."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. I'll make sure to relay the message when I see him next."

"Hey, looking never hurt anyone. It's all about actions, which you should really learn." She wiggles her eyebrows again.

Ignoring her I glance around as we continue walking. A small part of me wanted to bump into Edward. Okay, maybe a large part. Only to thank him for the thoroughness and dedication he has shown so far in the case. And maybe other things…

Except, I promised my co-worker Leah that I'd cover her shift at the store for a few hours today so she could take her son to the doctor.

Sighing, I lace my arm through Alice's, resigned to not talking to Edward today.

"Let's get out of here Ali."

* * *

Rose and I meet every Friday at noon for lunch at the coffee shop across from Newton's Bookstore. It's only a few minutes from the publishing house where she works. I like to think of it as a tradition since we got our first "grown up" jobs.

It's been a little over a week since the hearing. I haven't seen or heard from Edward. I've figured out how to control my growing feelings for him, slightly. Though I catch myself thinking about him sometimes. Ok a lot, but hey I'm trying here.

We're finishing our lattes, as Rose heatedly tells me about her asshole of a boss's most recent

tirade.

"And then he just demanded that we all stay late, to reprint the entire spread on the senator, as if we were the ones who screwed it up." Rose finishes with a roll of her eyes.

"Rose come on, you're so good at what you do. I don't get why you're still working there. You really don't need to take his crazy demands anymore. I'm sure you could get hired anywhere else you wanted especially with your portfolio."

"I know Bella. It's just such a big decision. I've been at The Bay since I graduated, they were the first ones to actually appreciate my work. I guess I'm a little nervous about jumping ship." She says with a shrug.

I'll never understand how fierce and tough Rose can be, but when it comes to that prick boss of hers, she gets cold feet.

I'm thinking of the right words to convince her otherwise as we head to dump our trash. We're walking when a shoulder bumps into mine. My small shoulder bag is knocked out of my hand.

"Excuse me I- Bella?"

I know that voice. Looking up, I meet a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Edward? Hi!" What is he doing here?

"I'm so sorry about that." Bending down he picks up my bag that's fallen in the process, handing it to me.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I take it from him shooting him a smile. "How are you? What are you doing on this side of town?"

Did he know I'd be here?

' _Of course, not Bella. It's a coffee shop, he's getting coffee! Duh.'_

"I was in the area, meeting with a colleague. I figured I'd stop by, get a caffeine boost."

"Ahh, well you're in the right place." I say with mock seriousness.

"Well seeing you here, I definitely am now."

I can feel my face flush at his words. There's a snort from beside me. I bump my foot against Rose's.

"Uh, Edward, this is my best friend Rose. Rose this is Edward Masen. He's the District Attorney in charge of the robbery case." There's a slight note of pride in my voice when I introduce Edward. I can't help it. Sue me.

He reaches his hand out to her. "Assistant Attorney actually, haven't made my way up the ladder that far yet. Someday though."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be long. You're amazing at what you do." I'm sure my grin is cheesy right now. I can't find it in me to care at the moment.

"Uh Huh. Well nice to meet you, Mr. A.D.A." Rose smirks, taking my empty cup away and heading to the trash can. I don't look away from Edward as I wait for her return. I'm sure I look ridiculous right now.

"I missed you last week, after the hearing." He states unexpectedly.

He missed me! I take way too much satisfaction in those words.

"Oh right, I was in a slight hurry work called and all the usual stuff." I say with a shrug.

He nods in understanding.

"And you were comfortable with everything presented?"

"Of course. You were amazing up there. I know everything's in good hands under your direction."

"Thank you for your confidence, Bella." He touches a hand to my shoulder, I note how it lingers slightly. Rose returns at that moment a small smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't want to hold you from your meeting Edward." I reluctantly state, not wanting to draw any more comments from Rosalie. Rose is known for her absolute bluntness

Edward opens his mouth to respond, then closes it. Finally, he nods. "It was great seeing you again Bella. And nice meeting you Rosalie." He gives her a nod, and turns to me with one last crooked smile, before heading to the coffee line.

I feel Rose grip my arm slightly. "You have to actually walk away you know Bella." She snickers as we head out the front door.

We walk a few feet before the Rosalie Hale Inquisition begins.

"So, that's the lawyer boyfriend Alice mentioned." Rose says.

"Alice has a big mouth. And he is most definitely not my boyfriend."

"Well, he sure has the hots for you."

I snort. "That is ridiculous Rose." Though, I can't help but admit a huge part of me is thrilled at her words.

"Is it? You should have seen the way he was looking at you; you weren't the only one shooting goofy looks. He likes you, Bella."

Processing her words, I say nothing in response. Could she be right? Is this infatuation not just one sided? My heart jumps at the thought.

"Thank you oh so much the great insightful Rosalie. But I have to go. The group is expecting me soon."

"Yeah, go ahead and leave me like the rest of them." She sticks her tongue out at me and reaches into her pocket pulling out a pack of camels.

"Ha-ha. But seriously Rose, tell that asshole boss Morris to go screw himself" I poke her shoulder. "I mean it. Ugh… and throw those things away."

* * *

"I'm not sure what Dr. Keating expects from this report. But I'm done trying to figure it out." Jacob sighs for the 100th time staring at his computer screen.

"I don't think even Dr. Keating knows what she expects from this thing," I mumble as I type away on my own laptop.

Jacob Black is another nursing student in my program. We don't hang out all the time but usually get together to work on assignments for class or a bite to eat. Along with the rest of our study group. However, Angela came down with a fever, and Jessica was called into work at the last minute. So today it's just the two of us.

Jake is two years younger than me, extremely friendly, I swear he's happy all the time. Our personalities work well with each other. He's definitely a people person and gets along amazingly well with patients. Though we don't see each other every day, he's a nice buddy to have.

"You know Bella, we could've met later at my place. Maybe gotten some dinner." He leans forward towards me.

Did I mention he's a flirt? Not the kind that makes you uncomfortable. More like my best friends annoying little brother with a crush.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'd make a patient analysis paper much more productive. Great advice Jake." I deadpan.

His ever-present smirk is on his face. With his short inky black hair, russet tan skin, and obviously great shape from working out, Jacob Black is not bad to look at. I've just never felt much more than a friendly fondness for him, almost like a little brother. I'm sure he has many other prospects though.

"Well, I'm totally done with this thing. You mind giving it a look over, I'll do yours."

"Yep. Just email it." I say without looking up. Thanks to the absolute chaos of the past few weeks, I'm not as confident about this write up as I normally would be. However, I'm determined to not let the recent events interfere with my life any longer. That includes my hang ups about James Smith and his motives. I've decided to put it all behind me.

Sighing, Jake begins packing up his books.

"Well, I'm heading out. You about done?" He stretches his arms out above him, before wrapping an arm behind his chair.

"Give me a few more seconds." I am in a groove as I finish my conclusion, a sigh of relief escaping me. I have to get back to the apartment soon. I promised to put together a few snacks for the book club at work tomorrow.

"So Bella, a few of us are going to the Illumination festival next weekend. You want to come?"

I glance up at him. Though I consider us friends, and he's a constant flirt, this is the first time he's invited me to something non-school related.

"When you say a few of us, you mean?"

"Me, a couple of buddies and classmates." Nodding, I actually contemplate it. I don't want him to get the wrong idea about us. But if it's a group outing, what's the harm? And I'm determined to fill up my schedule to forget about the ordeal I've been through.

Shrugging, I shut my laptop. "Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

Later that evening, I'm fast at work in the kitchen. I promised cookies for the monthly book club meeting at the store tomorrow. However, I just can't seem to focus. Not only have I managed to get flour all over myself, but the kitchen as well.

Normally, baking comes easily to me. The recipes I use were some of my mother's favorites. I love to use them whenever I can. It's as if I have a part of her with me when I'm baking. The recipes are one of the few things of hers I actually keep in my apartment, and not the storage filled with my parent's belongings.

However, today I can't help but think of all the distractions I have at the moment. From everyday things such as school and work, and now the case. And especially Edward Masen.

The attorney who's managed to wedge himself in my thoughts more than I ever believed possible. From the fluttering I get in my stomach around him, to the warmth that overtakes me at his displays of tenderness. I'm a ball full of nerves when he's around. And though these strong reactions to him, especially in such a short amount of time should scare me, it does quite the opposite.

I don't see myself acting on these feelings though. Sure, some of our interactions and his comments could be considered flirting, but maybe he's just a flirty person. Like Jake.

'Sure, Bella. But you know what you feel for Edward is nowhere near Jake' My inner voice pipes up.

I think back to our encounter earlier. Seeing him at the coffee shop was surely a simple coincidence. However, a part of me finds slight excitement in the thought that possibly, though unlikely, he could've been there to run into me.

'Yeah, but how would he know you'd be there Bella.' Shaking those errant thoughts out of my head, I finish placing the cookie trays in the oven. As I shut the oven door, knocking sounds at the front door.

Rose is working late tonight again. And Alice is out with Jasper for the night. I'm not sure who would be here now unless someone's forgotten their key. Heading to the door, I make a futile effort to try and wipe off the last traces of flour that have managed to stick to me.

I'm not prepared for who I see as I check the peephole. Shakily I open the door. Standing there in front of me is Edward, a slightly nervous smile on his face.

"Edward! … Hi. Wow. Uh...what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Edward Masen is here on my doorstep, at my apartment, while I'm probably covered in spots of flour. What is he doing here?

"I wasn't sure how many Isabella Swans were in the area, but your picture sort of gave it away." He gestures to something he's holding, a crooked smile covering his face.

"My Picture?" I'm sure the confusion I feel is all over my face. And I still can't get over the fact that he's here on my doorstep.

"I came to return this." He holds out a small ID Card. There across the front are my name and picture.

My Clinical ID badge.

"Wow… Thank you so much for this Edward. I hadn't realized I'd even lost it. It must have fallen out earlier." I take it from his outstretched hand, careful to avoid direct contact. "I would have been completely SOL come Monday if I didn't have this."

Confusion clouds his face. "SOL?"

A snort escapes me. "Oh. Shit out of Luck."

"Ahh. Well, we would not want that."

"I agree." There's a small pause, our eyes on each other. Goofy smiles on both of our faces. A thought pops into my head.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I'm an Investigator, I'm good at what I do." He pauses, a guilty look on his face. "I looked it up."

"Ahh. I see." I say through a giggle. "Thank You, for dropping this off. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I feel terrible that you had to come all the way across town for this. I could have picked it up or something."

"Not an inconvenience at all. Plus, it gave me a reason to see a beautiful woman twice in one day."

My face probably turns a pink shade.

"Well, maybe I should lose my badge more often then." The flirtation is obvious between the two of us. However, I can't find it in me to care now. My manners return. "Oh. Do you want to come in? I can get you a drink or something. I'm making cookies for work right now. Hence, the flour." I gesture to my clothes.

"A drink actually sounds nice right about now. But I can't. I have to get back to the office, finish working on some things."

"Oh yeah, that's important. I don't want the paperwork monster to take control of your office again."

Paperwork Monster? Geez Bella.

He chuckles, and I can see a small dimple come through on his left cheek. I like it.

He nods a little, turning to leave. He pauses with a smirk on his face, looking back at me.

"I am going to hold you to that drink though. Soon."

A silly grin takes over my face.

"Oh, please do."

* * *

 _Somewhere In San Francisco_

A man lies on a single metal cot, staring up at the cement ceiling. His blonde hair is pushed back. He hates the short hair but had it cut as soon as he arrived at the shithole jail. He saw it as added protection, against some prisoners who liked his hair a little too much.

The thin bumpy mattress on metal is uncomfortable underneath his back, though he makes no move to adjust himself. No matter how much he shifted, comfort never came.

"James Smith, you have a visitor." A voice shouts outside of his prison cell. He makes no movement, save a slight turn of his head.

The gate slides open, and the officer stands gesturing for James to get up. With a sigh, James heaves himself from his cot. The bright orange jumpsuit hangs off him slightly. They ran out of his size the night he arrived, much to his annoyance.

The officer cuffs him and leads him out of the cell. The hallway is never-ending as he is led to the interrogation and meeting rooms. His chains clink with every step.

Finally, they reach the end of the hallway. The guard opens the door. There at the single table inside sits a man dressed in a dark suit.

There's only a faint twinge of surprise on James' face when he sees the man sitting there. He quickly wipes it away.

The guard leads James to the table.

"Thank you, officer. I'll handle it from here." The man in the suit speaks.

The officer gives a nod, heading out of the room. He closes the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Orange is definitely not your color." Says the man in the suit. His voice is laced with sarcasm, though there is a clear edge to it. One that is full of caution and danger.

James scoffs as he sits across from him. He's silent.

James glances around the room, noticing there are no cameras. No one looking in. Just the two of them.

The silence is broken again.

"You weren't supposed to shoot anyone, you fucking idiot." The man suddenly hisses at James.

"I didn't mean to; it was an accident." James refuses to meet the man's eye.

"That's a shit answer. You could have really screwed things up, for all of us. You're lucky _they_ are indisposed at the moment."

A look of fear crosses James' face, but he says nothing. He knows better than to respond anymore to the man. He knows what can happen to him. He knows how dangerous he truly is.

The man grabs his briefcase and pauses.

"I just came to tell you; I'm handling this all on my own now."

Without a backward glance at James, the man heads to the door. He knocks on it several times, calling for the guard to come and let him out.

Walking down the hall, he stops at the front desk. His usual friendly smile pasted on his face.

Setting his briefcase down, he grabs a pen and signs himself out on the paper. He picks the briefcase back up.

"Nice to see you again Gail." He smiles at the officer behind the desk. She beams back at him, always happy to see him.

"You too, Mr. Masen. Have a great day. Don't work yourself too hard."

He chuckles. "You know I always do."

With a nod goodbye, he turns and heads for the exit of the Jail.

* * *

 **Hmm, a little reveal there. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts and theories. I will try to get the next one up before Christmas.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Friday! I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas. Sorry for the wait, it was a much busier week than expected. Thank you so much for all of the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. The response to the last chapter was absolutely amazing. Also, a lovely reviewer informed me Serendipity was recommended over in the Fic Dive on ADF. I appreciate that so much, so Thank You!**

 **I was also asked if this story will have any supernatural elements in it. The answer is no. Just crazy human stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

" _I told you not to come back here." Daddy's voice is angry as he sits at the small checkered cloth covered kitchen table. The one Mommy and I picked out last week at the grocery store. Across from him sits another man dressed in all black. His long black hair is pulled into a long ponytail._

" _What? I missed my-" The man's voice is slightly higher pitched, with a cheerful tone. I can only make out some of their muffled words, as their voices rise at certain points._

 _I stand around the corner at the bottom steps, clutching my Purple Bear, my nightgown loose around me._

" _No!" Charlie suddenly shouts, making me jump. "I told you I was done with that stuff. What are you even doing here? I thought you'd-" He lowers his voice again and I can't make out the words any longer. Slight glances around the wall tell me Daddy is angry at the man, and not like the time he got angry at me for breaking the glass vase with my ball. But worse. I can tell he doesn't like the man._

" _Charlie, let's be reasonable about this, you're never really done. You're lucky you don't have any- "_

" _Bella, what are you doing?" My mommy's voice whispers behind me, a few steps above._

 _I look up in shock. She hastily pulls me by the hand quietly back up the stairs. She leads me back to my room._

" _Come on Baby, time to get back in bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Renee's bright blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight coming through my window. Her short brown hair is down around her shoulders, and her bright pink robe that I picked out for her birthday last year, is loosely tied. Not many kids would pick up on the slight anxiety and worry behind those blue eyes, but I do._

" _Mommy?" I ask hesitantly. "Who was that man?"_

 _She pauses while straightening the covers around me, and for a moment I think she's not going to respond._

" _Don't worry Baby. He's no one important."_

I wake with a start, sweat building on my temples. Glancing at the clock it reads 2:34 am. I can't remember the last time I had such a vivid dream about my parents, let alone of that night. The man who'd visited Charlie in the middle of it, and the reaction it pulled from my parents.

After that night, I never mentioned the man again. I actually never gave much thought about him. I'd had more exciting things to worry about. I turned 8 years old the next day. Two weeks later, my parents were killed in a head on collision coming from dinner one night. My world as I knew it was changed forever. Because my parents didn't have any siblings and my grandparents had long passed away, I was officially considered a ward of the state and entered the Foster Care System.

Of course, I missed my parent's every day, but I'd learned to cope with the loss in different ways, especially as a young eight-year-old girl. I tended to suppress any memories of them for a long time. I went through the rebellious teenage stage, filled with anger. It was only after moving in with the McClain's, and meeting Rose, did I find the peace that I needed. I accepted the pain and worked to focus on the future and enjoying all the moment's life offered.

My caseworker at the time, Ms. Lilly, was even kind enough to put some of my parent's personal belongings in a storage until I was older. Giving me the chance to have some of their items if I wanted to but on my own terms.

Even after all of these years, several boxes remained untouched. I've kept telling myself I'll get through the last few items that were put aside eventually. Maybe it's time.

Looking over, I see I've been up for almost an hour, thinking about my parents.

I lay down again and try to get comfortable and salvage the last few hours of sleep I have before I have to get up for classes. But lying there, I can't seem to mute my racing thoughts and the questions I have.

Because, Why now? Why did this vivid memory of a faceless man come back to me after all of this time? Who was that man who visited my Dad that night? Who caused the worry and anxiety in my mother's eyes?

I don't fall asleep until the sun begins to rise.

* * *

Whoever said you could coast by during your final year of school had no idea what they were talking about.

Not only have I been busy with rounds at the hospital, but I've had even more work in lectures than I ever thought possible.

Monday and Tuesday are spent at the hospital and classes. While the rest of the week I'm at the bookstore, working on inventory while the Newton's are out on vacation. Work has piled up faster than I could get through it.

That's how I end up on the floor in front of the coffee table in the living room, books scattered around me Friday afternoon. Tomorrow is the illumination festival, and I'm determined to be stress-free and not worry about work at the concert. Well, as stress-free as I can control.

Because every day, no matter how busy I've been, Edward has found his way into my head.

It's been almost a week since Edward returned my badge to me. His words from last Friday have been on repeat over and over more times than I'm afraid to admit.

'I am going to hold you to that drink though. Soon.'

It's an annoying and beautiful replay, that I cannot seem to get out of my head.

I've picked up the phone more than once set on calling him, or even sending a "Hello" text. But thought better of it. Honestly, I've never been this attracted to a guy before. Especially not an attorney in charge of a criminal case I'm involved in. All the relationships I've ever been in; I've sort of just fallen into. I was always friends with the guy first, and the dating phase was just a natural progression. There was never a true spark or connection, which would ultimately lead to the end of things.

This time feels different, and for the first time, I'm afraid of opening myself up to the possibility of feeling more and being hurt.

However, Rose and Alice are adamant I call him first and just ask him out. I'd made the mistake of telling them all about Edward dropping by, and they're firmly on the 'make a move team.' Alice especially is all about "taking risks," as she puts it.

And though a part of me is nervous over this growing thing with Edward, another part has wanted a call or message from Edward. I mean I did sort of invite him in for a drink in my apartment.

I'm attempting to focus on an exciting chapter on Data management and analysis when the front door bursts open.

"I did it!" Rose says flouncing into the living room.

I look up, taking in her animated expression and self-satisfied smile. Judging from the time she's off much earlier than normal.

"Did what?"

"I told Morris to go screw himself, well not in those exact words. But I told him off, Bella. About how he's become an ungrateful tyrant who doesn't appreciate his employees. And nothing is ever good enough for him. You should have seen his face, it was priceless." She walks over to the sofa, dropping down backwards on it.

"Oh Rose congrats! I knew you had it in you." I grin at her excitement.

"Yep, now I'm officially unemployed and want to party. I called Em, and he put us on the list tonight at Eden."

Eden is the club Emmett Co-owns with his Buddy. Originally his fathers, he inherited it when he died several years ago. Over the past few years, he's turned it into one the most successful night clubs in the entire city.

"Rose I'm so proud of you and so excited, but… I don't think I can go."

"Don't tell me you're waiting for Edward to call." She sit's up suddenly, taking a closer look at me. My face turns pink a little at the assumption. I'm not the kind of girl that wait's home over a guy. She knows this though.

"No Rose, of course not. I'm working right now, or maybe this sea of paper wasn't a giveaway." I gesture at the covered table sarcastically.

"Bella, please. You have to come, tonight's a celebration. And you helped me realize that. I even convinced Alice to take a shot tonight. Please." She stretches out the last word.

Blowing out a breath, I realize I'm going to say yes. I haven't seen Rose this excited in a long time. And a part of me is surprised by how much I actually do want to let my hair down and have fun tonight. Especially after this exhausting week. I want to get my mind off of certain things and people.

"Okay Rose. But I have the festival tomorrow remember, so we can't stay out too late."

"Yay!" She squeals. "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

Several hours later, I'm walking to the front of the line at Eden alongside Rose and Alice. I'm dressed in a mini royal blue dress with a plunging back, silver strappy heels, dark Smokey makeup. My long chestnut brown hair is straightened, the slightly lighter blonde ends of my hair reach my mid-back. I should probably get a haircut soon.

"Hey Barney. It's the three of us tonight." Rose says, tossing back her wavy blonde hair.

"Oh, Hey Rose. What's up?" The bouncer gives a head nod, removing the rope for us. I must admit, it does feel nice to receive special treatment sometimes.

Heading inside, I can feel the thumping bass in my chest instantly. The spacious club is swarmed in multi-color lights. Booths are scattered around clear glass tables. The entire far wall is one long bar, with multicolored bottles along the shelves. The place is packed tonight with hardly any room to move on the dance floor. We claim a wide circular booth against the wall.

"We need drinks." Rose shouts over the music and flags down a waitress. Alice is already dancing beside me, lost in the music. I swear it's no wonder that girl needs no alcohol, she already has enough energy without it.

I, on the other hand, can't seem to get comfortable. I hope this wasn't a mistake. It's been so long since I've gone out for just a night of fun. I desperately need a drink.

"Baby doll!" A booming voice manages to rise above the music. Of course, it's none other than Emmett McCarty.

"Em!" Rose jumps into Emmett's waiting arms, and they share a kiss that manages to be even slightly inappropriate for the club. They whisper a few words that I'm grateful not to hear.

"Hey there Bells, Ali Cat." Emmett pulls back from Rose, wrapping an arm around her waist, and gives us a huge smile, dimples flashing. He really is handsome, with his short dark curly hair, bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile. And his personality is just as fitting. He and Rose make such a wonderful couple. If only she could actually see that. "You ladies get drinks yet?"

"A waitress is bringing shots." Rose says, her smile just as wide as his. Right on cue, a voice comes from beside us.

"A couple of goodies for you girls." The waitress returns. Her bright blue hair is curly and pinned up, several silver studs line her nose and ears. I can't remember her name though I've seen her several times over the past year. Her smile is friendly enough. "Hey there Emmett" She nods.

"Thanks, Beck." He takes a glass handing it to Rose. Alice and I grab ours.

"Our girl's finally free. Now she can finally show the world how amazing she really is." His voice is full of pride. This may be the first time I've seen Rose blush and she slightly nudges him with her elbow.

"To freedom and a night of fun!" Alice yells holding her shot up.

We shout in agreement holding our glasses. I down the tiny glass of tequila, the liquid burning my throat as it goes down. I scrunch my face up at the taste and slam the glass back down.

"Let's dance." Alice pulls me by the hand. The clear liquid has begun to make its way through my body. The warmth spreading from my toes to my stomach. I feel lighter already. We're heading out onto the dance floor as the song changes. It's a heavy dance beat with a pounding bass line.

The floor is full of people, but we manage to squeeze in. Soon I'm lost in the beat, moving freely on the floor. The three of us dance and laugh at the silliest things. Rose attempts a dance off with Alice that leaves my stomach in pain from laughter.

Throughout the night, Emmett comes over offering more free drinks. Rose and I consume them with giddy abandon. I end up declining several dance offers from guys, and I'm content to just party with the girls.

I've even managed to control my raging thoughts of Edward. The anxiety I've felt over the past week has melted away, even if only for a few hours.

We've been on the floor for too many songs to count when Rose and Emmett finally break away and start dancing on their own.

I can feel the many shots pressing against my bladder, and desperately need a break from dancing.

"Bathroom!" I yell to Alice. She nods.

"I'll come with." Linking our arms, we manage to make it to the bathroom through the throng of people. My head is hazy enough as I hold onto Alice. She's only had the one shot due to her aversion to drinking. We join the line for the bathroom, arms intertwined, leaning against the wall.

"Jasper texted me, He's going to come pick us up." She says. I nod my head. There's a small smile on her face as she glances down at her phone. They're so good for each other. Alice is always on a natural high and can be high strung at times. Jasper has such a calming effect on people, especially her. It seems so simple for them.

"You two are so cute." I blurt out.

"We are, aren't we?" She blinks her eyes theatrically making me giggle. "You know who else is cute?" She glances mischievously up at me.

"Puppies and Babies?" I play dumb. Rolling her eyes, she nudges me as we move up in line.

"You should have invited him out with us Bella. Get to know him better." She doesn't have to say his name for me to know who she's talking about.

I sigh. "It's not that easy Alice. And plus, I haven't heard from him in a week. I probably just read too much into the whole thing." I finish with a shrug. I refuse to get into my relationship issues with Alice outside of a bathroom.

"All I'm saying is, if you both wait too long for each other to make the first move, nothing may ever happen." At that moment the bathroom finally clears. I rush frantically inside, Alice's words sill on my mind.

Heading back to the booth, I see Rose and Emmett sitting together. Only this time they aren't all over each other like earlier. They both look upset as they heatedly exchange words. Emmett finally throws his hands up as he exits the booth. Rose rolls her eyes and grabs her drink. She says nothing about it once Alice and I reach her.

"We have drinks to finish." Rose shoves a glass into my hand, and we finish up our night of oblivious fun.

* * *

Jasper arrives by the end of the night and manages to wrangle the three of us into his car. Well, Rose and I. Alice's slight buzz wore off hours ago, from dancing and sweating I assume. How he gets us in the car though, I'm not sure.

My head rests on Rose's shoulder the entire car ride back. I'm tempted to ask her about the intense conversation with Emmett earlier, but think better of it. She'll share when she's ready I'm sure. I nod my head in agreement with my decision.

Reaching the apartment, we pile out of the car. Jasper leads opening the front door.

"Aw, thanks Jasper for getting us home. You're so sweeeet. He's such a keeper Alice." I wrap my arm around Alice's' shoulders, looking up at her, even though she's several inches shorter than I am.

"Thanks, Bella." He glances back with a chuckle.

"Oh Bella, we need to get you into bed." Alice pats my hair. My bladder feels ready to explode, I start rocking back and forth. Jasper finally gets the door open.

"I have to pee." I announce running, or more like stumbling to the bathroom. Washing my hands several minutes later, I catch my reflection in the mirror. My makeup is slightly smudged, and there's a permanent lazy smile on my face. I actually feel good right now, like I'm floating. Maybe going out tonight was the right decision. Alice's words from earlier echo in my head again.

'If you both wait too long for each other to make the first move, nothing may ever Happen.'

Returning to the living room, I see Alice at the entryway. Jasper looks to have left already. I get comfortable in front of the couch still in my dress and heels.

"Does something look off to you?" Alice asks, looking around the room.

"Yeah, the light. It's on, cut it off." Rose mumbles lying face down on the sofa. I snort.

"Weren't the lights in the kitchen off." Alice's face is perplexed a she looks around.

"One of us probably forgot to flip em." I slur slightly. The floor is so cozy right now.

I take out my phone for the first time tonight checking for messages. There's nothing. Alice's words come back to me. However, an irrational part of me has grown annoyed with the limbo state of our relationship. If you can even call it that. I invite him in for drinks, he flirts back, and then complete silence.

Suddenly I have the urge to call Edward. I want to tell him a piece of mind, for ignoring me the past week.

"I gotta go!" I shout standing up from the floor. My steps are determined as I move one in front of the other. I'm going to call that hot lawyer and tell him how rude it is to flirt with a girl and just ignore her for a whole freaking week.

Yeah, that's sounds good.

Plopping on my bed, I pull out my phone, the light illuminates the entire room. I scroll down until I find his name, it's the personal number he gave me the first night we met. I briefly consider the gross abuse of using this number for this purpose.

"Oh well." I hit the call button.

As it rings I stand up pulling my heels off one by one, my dress following right behind them. The call goes to his automated voice mail; it is nearly 3am in the morning. I'll leave him a message.

Walking back to my bed, I manage to trip over one of my shoes as the voicemail beeps, signaling me to leave a message.

"Ouch!" I scramble back up as fast as I can. "I'm okay." Oh shoot, the message!

"Edward, hi, it's me. Well, Isabella Swan. From the Smith case. Wait… you probably know that. Anyway, I just wanna say it's rude to return my badge, flirt with a girl, and then ignore her." I'm sure I sound completely coherent right now. Not counting the slur in my words. "Next time I drop something, just mail it."

I hang up. There, that'll teach him. Setting my phone down I feel my buzz is starting to wear off, and sleepiness is beginning to take over. I crawl up further in bed and rest my head on the oh so comfortable pillow. It's not long before sleep carries me away.

* * *

The first thing that I notice is the ridiculously bright sun. It's blinding rays make me clench my eyes shut tight, and burrow into the pillow. The next thing is the awful pounding in the middle of my head, and the cottony feeling in my mouth. I sit up and promptly fall back down. The movement makes my head worse.

Ugh. What did I drink last night? I feel like I've been run over by a truck. I can't even remember the last time I've felt so bad. I contemplate lying in bed for the remainder of the day, but I know I'll have to get up eventually.

I make sure I'm dressed in my shorts and t-shirt before I head out. The smell of fresh coffee hit's my nose instantly. I almost want to cry for joy. In the kitchen, I see Alice dancing along to music from her iPhone, a cheerful look on her face. I'm instantly envious of her lack of hangover. Noticing me coming in the door, she slides a mug of steaming coffee on the kitchen island.

"Here you are. Coffee with a whole lot of sugar and cream."

"Ugh. You are an angel on earth Alice." I desperately take the cup and perch on a stool, the warmth feels amazing as I begin chugging the sweet hot liquid.

"How are you feeling?" She asks continuing her dancing and plating her omelet. I groan slightly.

"Hmm after last night I figured." She snickers. I notice a bottle of Aspirin on the counter, snatching it up I pop a few in my mouth.

The events of the night before rush over me. The countless shots, dancing, laughter, Jasper bringing us home.

I'm holding my coffee mug to my lips when a certain unclear memory resurfaces. My head pops up as I look at Alice's startled expression.

"Oh my God. I think I drunk dialed Edward."

"What?" Her eye's go wide.

"Oh please don't make me repeat it." I'm freaking out. Last night is sort of hazy, but I have a faint recollection of calling Edward and leaving a voicemail before passing out. But try as I might, I can't remember what was said.

"What did you say? What did he say? "Alice tries to comfort me." It couldn't have been that bad."

I splay out across the counter my head on my arms. Can this morning get any worse? Not only do I feel like shit, now there's the possibility that I made a complete fool of myself in my drunken state.

"What's up with her?" Rose struts in sunglasses on her face, hair up in a bun, and a short red robe draped around her.

"She's pretty sure she drunk dialed Edward last night." Alice responds. I groan hearing the words again.

"Right on Bella."

"No. No 'right on Bella.' I don't even know what I said to him. I probably sounded like a complete psycho."

"Bella, I've been telling you for days to just put on your big girl panties and call him. You need to go after what you want. You did that last night, or at least some version of you did." She grabs a coffee cup and fills it up.

"Yeah Rose, well I'd at least like to remember what I say when I 'go for it'." I shake my head in exasperation.

"Well, has he called you back?" Alice pipes up, a slight look of sympathy on her face.

"I don't know. I haven't checked my phone." I blanch at the thought of having to speak to him, and the realization that he's probably listened to the message by now. He's probably decided to never speak to me again.

"I still think you have nothing to be worried or embarrassed about." Rose shrugs sipping her mug. "Who doesn't drunk dial someone."

"I have." Alice pipes up.

"Ugh." I groan. Getting up, I place my empty cup in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower and try to become something resembling a human again."

45 minutes later, I'm getting out of the shower. Not only to do I feel loads better, I've decided to put on my 'big girl panties' and call Edward. I'll apologize for whatever was said last night, and possibly even more. As I'm leaving the bathroom wrapped in my towel, I hear a faint ringing from my room.

Wait. That's my phone.

I hurriedly rush to the room to reach it. Yanking it up, I see Edward's name flashing across the screen. I hesitate for a few seconds, nervous at what's about to happen. It's now or never Bella. You can do this.

Taking a deep breath, I answer and put it to my ear.

"Edward, Hi." I say way too loudly.

"Hi Bella." His tone is warm as usual.

"I was just about to call you." I blurt out.

"Really?" There's surprise in his tone. "Well, I guess I beat you to it." He says playfully.

"I guess so… I'm actually a little shocked that you're calling me."

"Why wouldn't I call you?"

"Um, I guess I … I just thought I probably wouldn't hear from you after…" My voice trails off as the memory of the horrifying fuzzy voicemail washes over me again.

"Why would you think that?" He sounds genuinely bewildered.

"Um because you probably think I'm a drunk or a crazy person, after that voicemail I left you."

"Hmm, I'd have to go with an interesting person, one that I really want to get to know better." His voice lowers slightly. My heart does that slight stuttering thing again.

"Hmm, I like that one much better." I say through a small grin. I sit down on my bed, clutching the towel around me. My head is still slightly pounding, but much more bearable now.

"Are you okay? That sounded like a nasty tumble last night?" There's no humor to the question. I'm beet red as I imagine what he probably heard in the message.

"Yep, never better. A little tip for you though, 4-inch heels and drinks, not a great mix."

"Ah, I shall remember that the next time I'm shoe shopping." He chuckles. I continue on.

"Seriously Edward, I want to apologize for whatever I said last night. That was so out of character for me, I swear. I went out last night to celebrate with Rose, and it got a little out of hand. I know it was extremely inappropriate."

"Bella you have nothing to apologize about, trust me. I'd actually made up my mind to ask you this a while ago. I guess I was a little nervous." He pauses as if he's considering his words. "And I hope this isn't inappropriate, but I was actually calling because, well, there is a special showing next Friday night at the revival house on Fifth."

"I love that place. What's playing?" Could this guy get any more perfect? The revival house is one of my favorite theatres for classic movies, though it's been ages since I've been.

"Really? They're showing _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ starring Audrey Hepburn and- "

"George Peppard." I finish instantly.

"You're a fan then?" His tone is one of surprise.

"Uh yeah, that's just probably one of my favorite movies ever. I've seen it too many times to count."

"Huh. Well, I'd love to take you to see it, again." He hesitates. "If you're free Friday, of course."

I'm too busy freaking out inside; I almost forget to respond.

"I'd love to see it with you Edward."

"Yeah?" I can hear the smile in his voice. "Well the movie is at 8, maybe we can grab a bite to eat before we head over?"

"I can always eat. Do you like Italian? I know a small place in the neighborhood that serves amazing food."

"Italian sounds perfect Bella. I'll pick you up around 6."

"I'll be here." I hang up my cell, a large grin erupting. My squeal is uncontrollable as I fall backward onto my bed. I almost can't believe it.

I have a date with Edward Masen.

* * *

 **Hmm a date with Edward… Let's see what happens. Have a fun and safe weekend bringing in the New Year.**

 **See you next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Yeah this took forever to finish. I'm Sorry! I love all of the feedback. Thank You!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sprawled across my bed, I stare at my phone in slight disbelief.

I have a date. With Edward Masen.

The gorgeous and thoughtful A.D.A who's occupied my thoughts over the last few weeks. Giddiness creeps up inside of me, and I find myself filled with pure unrestrained excitement.

I've been a ball of uncertainty the past week, a feeling I haven't felt in a while. I'd started to convince myself I was the only one with growing feelings, but he held the same ones as well.

He said he was nervous! The idea of Edward being too nervous to call me draws a giggle but makes him even more sweeter if possible. It's nice to know my drunk dialing didn't completely turn him off, and he wanted to get to know me better. Well, the feeling is mutual. I want to discover those parts of him that I've only caught glimpses of, the deeper parts that he seems to keep hidden.

And what are the chances he'd want to see one of my all-time favorite movies for our first date? Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of the first movie's I remember watching with my mother when I was a little girl. She was completely obsessed with Hollywood classics.

" _You see that Bella, that's true love. The one thing that always remains after you take away all of the trivialities, nothing like the stuff they put out today and call romance."_ She'd sigh with a wistful smile and twinkle in her eye. I'd sit next to her for hours raptly engrossed in whatever film she'd pick out for that night. Those were the times reserved just for us.

And now I'll be seeing it again.

It's the beeping of my phone that pulls me out of my daydream. I sit up quickly to check the ID.

It's a message from Jacob. And with it, I'm instantly brought back down to earth.

 **Picked up tickets. Will be front gate.**

It's not that I'm not fond of Jake, but over the past several weeks I've started to notice certain vibes from here. Seemingly more than the friendship ones I've been used to over the last few years. His gazes tend to linger a little longer, and his embraces are a little tighter. I'm hoping that I'm just reading too much into things because I'm dreading the "just friend's" conversation that may be required.

I'm suddenly grateful that Angela's coming to the Festival today, she'll help to keep things less awkward as a "neutral party".

Speaking of Ang, she'll be here soon so we can ride over together. Neutral party aside, I'm glad she's coming today. I'd hardly seen her since she was out with a stomach bug last week. I always enjoy hanging out with her, outside of Rose and Alice, she's probably the next great friend that I have.

I dress in a simple t-shirt, ripped shorts, and sneakers. I wrestle my hair up into a high ponytail and apply mascara, opting for a minimal look. Grabbing my bag, I'm determined to eat something before I leave. Though my hangover isn't completely gone, it's subsided for the most part. Food and water should help.

The rest of the place is quiet. Rose is passed out again on her bed, no doubt still feeling the effects of last night, she had even more alcohol than me. Alice must have left for class already. Every Saturday she leads a yoga class down at the community center and gym. She considers it a stepping stone until she can open her own fitness and wellness center.

After munching on a granola bar and juice, I get a message from Ang stating she's outside.

Her shiny bright red truck sits in front of the complex. I sprint over, throwing my bag in the backseat.

"Hey, Ang! Long time no see."

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?"

"Much better now, long night. Even crazier morning." My mind goes back to my crappy morning that did a complete 180 with just one phone call. The now almost permanent smile makes its return to my face.

"Tell me about it" She shakes her head. "I was up until three finishing up a case study."

Angela is a year younger than me, and a third-year student in the nursing program. We met almost 2 years ago in a research class. I offered to help her when she struggled with a critique assignment. We discovered we shared a lot in common and helped each other whenever we could. We've been friends ever since.

I don't tell her that I did the complete opposite and bullshitted my way through mine.

"How's Ben?" I ask changing the subject. She lights up at the mention of her boyfriend's name and begins telling me about his recent paintings that were in a showcase. He's an absolutely incredible artist, who's just begun selling his paintings locally. She's obviously so proud of Ben as she goes on about the praise his work received.

I recall first meeting Ang and thinking how incredibly shy she seemed, I was way off base with that assumption. Though she's quiet when she meets new people, that girl can go when she gets to know you. But she always makes me feel heard whenever I need the listening ear and is genuinely caring. She's an awesome friend to have.

It doesn't take long to reach the massive lot where the festival is being held. The Illumination Fest is a local end of summer event that with local music, food, and other various booths. It's a big hit among college students and people wanting to have fun before summer is officially over. I'm especially excited to catch a local band Halliwell who I've heard some on the college radio station.

Finding a spot to park is absolute hell when we arrive. Cars are parked everywhere across the lot and parts of the grass. After 4 fake-outs we manage a space at the far end and head over to the front gate.

"I'm surprised Jake worked up the nerve to invite you." Ang blurts out.

What?

"What?" I send her a curious look. "Why would Jake need the nerve to invite me?" Though deep down I think I know the reason.

She shoots me an odd look. "Jake obviously wanted you to come today, he mentioned it several times."

"He said it was a group outing, he invited a few people," I say, an almost defensive tone in my voice. She smirks at me a little. Her look almost saying "Get real Bella."

I know she's right and it's one more reason added to my growing list of why Jake and I should have a talk.

I'm still thinking about her words when we finally reach the entry gate.

Jake is where he said he would be. Dressed in loose jeans and a black tee, he is standing with another guy, almost as tall as Jake. His hair is a lighter brown, his skin a beautiful tan. Next to him is a shorter girl with light blonde hair, who looks as if she lives on the beach. Walking up Jake laughs at something the girl says before Ang and I catch his eye. A broad smile erupts across his face once he spots us.

"Hey guys, you made it!" He shouts jovially.

"Hey, Jake." Ang and I say in near unison. Our recent conversation no doubt still on both of our minds. I make a reminder to revisit the subject later with her.

"Oh hey, this is Paul and Jessica." He gestures to the guy and girl. "And these lovely ladies are, Bella and Angela."

We exchange greetings. Paul is obviously the more open of the two.

"So we ready to head in." Paul claps once.

"Let's do it."

* * *

The day actually turns out to be fun. We dance to an eclectic mix of musicians and bands of all genres. Everyone around us is so friendly and welcoming. The food is absolutely mouthwatering, there has to be at least 50 vendors spread across the massive field. I sample a few and even have foods that are unhealthily fried and love it. I refuse the beer Jake offers though, I've had enough alcohol in the past 24 hours to last me a year. Ok, maybe a few months.

The day isn't as awkward as I feared. Paul is a jokester who finds humor in the smallest things and challenges Jake to the craziest eating contests. There are some things that should never be consumed. Jessica is a little more subdued, though friendly enough.

Several hours later, when the sun is beginning to set we all gather around for the next performance. The band on stage, I think they go by Arcadia, is playing a cover of Radiohead's Creep. They're not too bad, though the cover is nowhere close to the original.

We're all crowded around each other, so I don't think much of the arm that brushes against mine. It's only when I feel a hand bump into mine with a purpose that I look over to my right. Jake glances at me, and away quickly, his hand still next to mine. I swear it happens in slow motion as his hand reaches out to grip mine. His hand tightens around mine. Though I'd assumed as much, his action still takes me off guard.

"Jake…" That's all I can get out before I loosen my fingers from his. I turn back to the stage before I can see the rest of his face drop. The last line rings out.

 _I don't belong here._

Angela and I call it a night not long after.

* * *

Monday brings the usual early morning rotations at the hospital. Not only has the day been hectic, but my minds been occupied with the events of the weekend. I've yet to run into Jacob, and I'm slightly relieved. I don't know how uncomfortable a conversation would be here at work after Saturday's hand holding snub. Knowing him, he'll probably act like the whole thing never happened and try to keep things normal. I'm not sure what to say anyway, I actually do care about his feelings.

I'm sitting in the staff lounge during lunch messaging back and forth with Rose while eating a Strawberry cheesecake yogurt. After failing to eat breakfast, each bite is a delicious mini explosion in my mouth. We're simultaneously talking about Jake and her latest shopping trip. She's grilling me about not speaking to Jacob since I told her about "Hand holding-gate" as I so eloquently dubbed it. I'm interested in her latest camera find at the second-hand boutique shop she found across town.

My phone chirps with another message alert. Edward's name pops up. I rapidly tap the message icon.

' **I'm facing an extremely difficult decision right now? Can I get your advice?'**

My eyebrows furrow at the message. What's he working on? A case maybe? But what would he need my advice on? Confused I send him a reply.

' **Of course you can.'**

His reply is instantaneous.

' **Tuna or chicken?'**

My laugh is uncontrollable. A girl at the next table glances at me. I make an effort to quiet myself.

' **Hmm if you're feeling wild, go with Tuna. If you have an important hearing … chicken.'**

' **Ah wise answer, Chicken it is. Wouldn't want to lose a case over bad breath. And can I ask your filling substance of choice today'**

' **Just a quick strawberry yogurt, it's holding its own.'**

' **Hmm busy day?'**

' **Like you wouldn't believe…Mondays are always the hardest.'**

I realize this is the first time we've texted each other this way. My yogurt is completely forgotten as I wait for his response.

' **Tell me about it…Though it just got a lot better'**

The week goes on like this. Edward and I text back and forth, sharing small parts of our day. Asking easy questions about each other, mainly our favorite things, likes, and dislikes. I find out he's 29 years old, so 6 years older than me. He's recently moved to San Francisco, almost 2 months ago, after being offered the Assistant District Attorney position.

Talking to him I get the sense it's hard for him to share details about the more personal side of life. But we are early on in this relationship, so I understand the superficial nature of it. These are the parts I want to know right now anyway. He has a wicked sense of humor that has me going toe to toe with him while earning me looks from those around me when I can barely breathe from laughter. It's a change from the intense and worried man I first met at a crime scene.

My anticipation builds the closer it gets to Friday. I've never been obsessed with clothes, that's more Rose or Alice's turf. However, I've found myself picking out outfits and switching them three times already, unable to decide on what to wear on the date.

It's Wednesday evening when I start feeling the stomach cramps. I'm finishing up a last minute assignment at the kitchen table. Though they're not really cramps, more like sharp slight pains along with small waves of nausea. I find a bottle of tums quickly downing a few, and several minutes later my stomach relaxes. Eating that small bowl of gazpacho must not have agreed with me.

Alice convinces me to do a yoga workout with her, to "calm my unnecessary nerves" as she put it. I'm careful not to jostle myself too much in case the tums quit doing their job. I can barely hold any of the positions as well as Alice can but enjoy the distraction anyway.

* * *

The next morning I'm woken by an excruciating pain in my stomach. Hopping out of bed, I barely make it to the bathroom before the previous night's dinner makes its exit. I hunch over the toilet until there's nothing left and I'm dry heaving.

I can barely move, each movement intensifies the pain in my stomach and the throbbing in my head. The pain from last night is back and even worse, no tums are going to help this time.

"Bella?" Rose calls, stopping in the bathroom doorway, where she finds me back against the bathtub, my head on my knees. My face is absolutely soaked in sweat, my head pounding.

"Oh no! Bella are you okay?" Reaching my side, she lays a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up and you look like shit. What's wrong?"

"Judging from my symptoms, it's gastroenteritis." I barely get out.

"Um, English please." She grabs a clean rag from the nearby shelf and runs it under cold water before wringing it out.

"Stomach Flu." Another tremor runs through me. She comes back over with the cloth, putting it on my forehead.

"You never get sick. What did you eat?"

I take a slight breath before speaking. The cold rag feels heavenly on my skin.

"I think it was the Gazpacho I had for lunch yesterday."

"It was probably rancid. Well, you can't go anywhere today." I nod in agreement. The thought of even setting foot outside in the morning air makes my stomach roll.

"Can you call the store for me?" I doubt I have the energy to even pick up the phone.

"Yeah of course."

For the first time, I notice what she's wearing. A light pink blouse and high waist gray pencil skirt. Though her shirt is still undone.

"Where are you heading?" I nod towards her attire.

"Oh, I was coming to tell you, I have an interview." She shrugs.

I hardly have enough energy to smile like I want to. A small one manages, though.

"Already? You go girl."

"Yeah it's nothing huge, just an ad I found online, but I want to get my name out there."

"Good Idea." I nod, closing my eyes and lean back against the tub.

"But you need to get back in bed. Come on." She pulls me up and helps me walk back to my bedroom. I'm so weak I fall straight into bed. Rose moves my trashcan next to the bed and brings me a large bottle of water. I can't stomach anything else. I fall fast asleep once she's gone careful to shield my face from the blinding sunlight.

The day continues this way. I sleep for several hours at a time. Wake up to empty my stomach, or whatever's left in there. Drink water. Repeat.

Alice comes in several times to check on me, pity on her face. She knows how much I hate being sick, on the rare chance it happens. Rose comes back from her interview, she's subdued though, which can mean anything when it comes to her. She offers me soup that I decline with a quick head shake and a trip back to the trashcan. The cool cloth she brings again helps my headache and the fever somewhat, though not by much.

I hear my phone chime with alerts throughout the day but have no strength to check them. I can only keep my eyes closed and pray for this bug to be over with soon. Making promises to treat my stomach a lot better in the future.

The next time I wake it's dark outside, and there's a faint light beginning to shine through the window. What time is it? To my horror the clock reads 6:02 am. I can't believe I slept the entire day and night straight through.

I faintly recall Alice coming in late last night to check on me before I dozed off for the last time. With a sigh I sit up slightly, spotting more water and a bag of plain crackers on the nightstand. I quickly down the water, as it's the only thing I can keep down, to ensure I'm hydrated. My stomach is a little better, but I know I won't be heading into work today either. Luckily I have no classes and won't have to be at the Hospital today. And for the first time, I realize I may not be well enough for my date with Edward tonight.

My heart drops at the thought. My head is not nearly as painful as yesterday, though there's a minor throb. But my stomach is still unsettled and I doubt I could go out feeling like this. The thought of puking on the table in the middle of dinner isn't a welcoming one.

I grab my phone to check the alerts I've gotten. One call and voicemail from Angela. One text from my coworker Leah. And several messages from Edward.

Ang and Leah both left sweet messages checking on me. The first text from Edward is a playful one, sent early yesterday.

' **I ordered the Peppermint Lavender Latte. You were right, it was a "heavenly explosion" in my mouth. Thank you for the recommendation.'**

I laugh slightly, grimacing at the at the stomach roll the movement causes. The next one was 6 hours later.

' **Working another late night. I'm not so patiently waiting for tomorrow night.'**

With a deep sadness, I realize I have to call Edward and reschedule. I can barely get down a pack of crackers let alone a dinner. I find his name and hit the call button, fully expecting his voicemail. The phone only rings twice.

"Bella!" He exclaims.

"Edward, Hi! I didn't think you'd be in your office so early."

"I just got in, I have to prepare for a hearing today. Are you ok? I was worried when I didn't hear from you yesterday."

"Yeah, I've been really sick, just a stomach bug so no worries. I wanted to call you, but I just managed enough energy to get out of bed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you're not feeling well. I'd thought you'd changed your mind and was just trying to let me down gently." He chuckles. The warmth of his deep voice washes over me.

"Definitely not, Mr. Masen."

"Ah well, I'm relieved. Though still worried. How are you feeling now? Do you need anything?" I can hear his sincerity and smile at the phone.

"No, Rose and Alice have been really attentive. I think I just need a little more rest." I pause not wanting to say the next words. "But I don't think I can make it tonight."

"Of course Bella, you need to focus on getting better. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

We talk for a few more minutes until my stomach rolls. I know I need the bathroom.

"I'll call you when I can." I say reluctantly before hanging up.

I manage to eat a few crackers, and chug down another glass of water and back in the bed I go. Today is much better, however, I'm still bone tired and sleep for most of the day.

I'm finally sitting up in the bed after sleeping the entire day, it's a little past 6 pm. The T.V in my room is muted on my favorite TLC show _Long Island Mediums_.

Rose lets me know she's heading to a store with Emmett for club supplies. I guess they're back on. Alice is fluttering between her bedroom and the bathroom getting dressed, stopping occasionally in my doorway to get my opinion on something. Tonight is her dinner do-over with Jaspers parents who are back in town. Thankfully, she's much less frantic than the last time.

"So what do you think?" Alice breezes into my room holding out her arms. Her black and red dress falls to her knees, clinging to her before flaring out slightly. Her shoulder length black hair has been curled and pinned, and her makeup is flawless.

"Wow, you look beautiful Ali. His parents are going to love you."

"They better, with the amount I spent on this dress." She mumbles with a smirk.

"Go get em, girl." I wink.

Once Alice leaves a silence descends on the apartment. I mindlessly stare at the T.V. I can't help but think about how my night was supposed to be going. Right about now I'd probably be enjoying a nice plate of mushroom ravioli, my favorite. And sitting across from Edward laughing, talking, possibly more.

Sighing, I figure I should probably get up and take a shower. Sitting around for several days' in my sick state has made me absolutely yucky. The steaming water feels amazing on my skin, and I rigorously shampoo my hair. It's ridiculous how much more refreshed I feel after. I put on a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a tank top.

The good news is I'm feeling much better. The bad news is I'm so hungry I could probably eat the entire kitchen right now. Heading into the kitchen I grab the first thing I see. A can of Rose's Pringles.

There's a knock at the door right as I shove a few in my mouth.

I barely give any thought as I check the peephole, and my heart speeds up at the sight. I can barely get the door open with my shaking Pringle filled hands.

Because standing at my door holding a large brown paper bag, is Edward.

"Ms. Swan we have to stop meeting like this."

* * *

 **I hate being sick, Edward showing up at my door would make me feel a hundred times better.**

 **Just a personal life update: I'm currently in my last semester of school right now so life is ridiculously busy. Therefore, I won't update every single week for a while, though I will desperately try. Thanks for hanging in there.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah… So it's been a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _Ms. Swan we have to stop meeting like this."_

I'm sure my mouth is doing a perfect imitation of a fish as I stand staring at Edward. What is he doing here?! His jade eyes seem to almost shine in the evening light, his hair caught in the faint rays of sunlight left, a small smile on his face. What seems like a few hours later, but I'm sure is only a few seconds I finally respond.

"Wh- What are you doing here Edward?"

"Well…" He pauses. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after we spoke this morning. I thought maybe I could bring you something that could help." He gestures to the brown bag in his hands.

"Wow." Is my only reply, I'm absolutely stupefied by his thoughtfulness and how sweet the gesture is. He takes my silence as a bad sign though and begins to backpedal.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have just popped up like this. I can go if you'd like." He makes a move backwards, an embarrassed expression on his face.

I finally remember my manners. "No! Come in please, I was just surprised, is all." Waving him in I close the door behind him. His usual suit and tie are replaced with a brown lightweight jacket, dark jeans, and a white t shirt. If I thought the suit did something for me, Edward Masen in jeans is absolutely delicious.

"I was actually poking around in my kitchen for food just now. So you have impeccable timing." I shoot him a wink.

"What can I say? It's a gift." He shrugs.

"Well come on Mr. Psychic let's set this in the kitchen."

He follows me through the hallway and into the kitchen. I can feel him behind me taking in the space as he set's the bag on the counter.

"Nice place." He gestures around the room. My eyes glance over the colorful pop décor of the kitchen and the furniture Alice chose.

"Thank you. My roommate Alice was the main decorator."

"Great taste." He begins removing various containers from a bag labeled _Sherri's_. "I was told that they make the best soup in the area, so I picked up several kinds." The aroma is mouthwatering as it hit's my nose.

"Edward that smells fantastic. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble." I'm still in slight shock that he's here in my kitchen, bringing me food to help me feel better. We're standing across from one another taking each other in. I'm very aware that my hair is slightly wet from my shower and I'm in bright green yoga pants. Maybe he won't notice.

"Well, I have a confession to make." He gives a shy smile.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I know we missed your favorite movie tonight, and I thought we could have our own movie night." He pulls a case from inside of his jacket, Audrey Hepburn's face plastered across the front of it. Shaking my head, I can't control the megawatt smile that takes over my face.

"Well, I am a popcorn kind of girl…" I tap my chin in deep thought. "But I guess soup will do. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

I'm on edge for the first 20 minutes of the movie. The fact that Edward is here in my apartment, next to me on my couch, me all damp hair and stretchy pants, is hard to get over. I can feel his warmth so close to mine as we sit next to each other facing the T.V. I barely take in Holly Golightly climbing through her neighbor's apartment window in escape.

My bowl of chicken noodle soup lies in front of me on the table, delicious as it is my stomach remains in slight knots. Edward slowly sips from his spoon, seemingly engrossed in the movie, though sparing slight glances my way, a small smile on his face. He appears comfortable sitting on the couch mere inches from me. I need to stop overthinking this and relax, I'm like a pendulum when I'm around him, comfortable and at ease one moment and then a bundle of nerves and blushing a second later. And it's my fast and unexpected feelings for him that causes it.

We're just sitting here watching a movie. I've done this thousands of times.

'Not with Edward you haven't' Chimes a little voice in my head.

Taking a few deep breaths, I relax into the couch next to Edward picking my bowl back up.

Eventually I manage to calm my racing heart and focus on the movie, though I'm still aware of his every move next to me.

The movie goes on and my earlier worries recede. I'm so comfortable I barely even notice, until he turns to me. There's slight surprise and amusement on his face.

"What?" I ask suddenly self-conscious.

"Are you mouthing the words to the movie?" His eyes are wide.

"No." I shoot back quickly, almost defensively.

But yes, I realize I had been. Rose and Alice tease me all the time about this little habit. I only do it with my favorite movies or shows that I've seen hundreds of times. I'd been so into the movie I started mouthing the words unknowingly.

"I think you were. If you don't mind me asking, how many times have you seen this?" He's shoulder shake a little with his chuckles. "No judgement."

I huff, though the mental number is in my head. I refuse to tell him out loud.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"No! I think it's cute, actually." He sobers up though that light is still in his eyes. I scoff slightly easing back up again. Though I shoot him a faux evil look for good measure.

He leans forward, whispering conspiratorially. "I probably know all the words to The Godfather."

"Wow, I wouldn't take you for a mafia movie kind of guy. I'm impressed."

"Can't beat the classics. Though I think it may be a side effect of my line of work."

"Hmm, I guess spending so long prosecuting the bad guys you get curious." I smirk, though I catch the quick glance away he does before he shrugs somewhat.

Turning towards the screen, we're both quiet as Audrey Hepburn strums her guitar and sings about her huckleberry friend.

"This soup is amazing by the way." I gesture towards the table.

"Well thank you. I ordered it on my own and everything."

"Food orderers are the true unsung heroes." I deadpan. Smiling he leans back against the chair throwing his arm around the back of the couch behind me.

"You never told me why this is your favorite movie." He looks at me quizzically.

"Hmmm, well it was one of the first movies my mom and I watched together. And I was absolutely captivated by Holly Golightly, how carefree and fun she was. The ending just gets me every time. I don't know I guess I just fell in love with it." I shrug.

"Ah." He nods. "Are you and your mom close?"

"Oh, um she actually died when I was young."

"Oh." He pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Eh… it was a long time ago." My voice trails off, and the only noise is the TV. I realize I never talk much about my parents to people, save Rose and Alice. It's one of those subjects that I tend to keep close to me as I've gotten older.

"Well, the next movie date I'm bringing Rocky." Edward blurts.

"No way! Is that your favorite movie?" I ignore the part where he mentions a next time and date. Though my stuttering heart doesn't.

"I was convinced I was going to be a professional boxer for a good decade because of it." His tone is serious. Laughing uncontrollably, I picture him in a ring with gloves going toe to toe with Apollo Creed. Though the image is kind of hot.

"Oh no! what changed?" I manage to say through my giggles.

"Well I tried out for the school boxing team. Let's just say my first match lasted all of 10 seconds." He rubs his jaw as if feeling a phantom punch. By this time, I'm clenching my stomach from laughter and he's shaking his head laughing right along with me.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we sit talking and with the movie long forgotten. The blank screen hints that it's been a while. We're both facing each other, closer than before. I'm curled up as we've been swapping stories from out teenage years.

"Wait! You were a cheerleader?" Edwards eyes are wide as he leans forward.

"Yep for a whole entire day." I blow my knuckles and wipe them against my chest proudly. "You seem shocked."

"I am shocked."

"What? I don't seem like the school spirit type?" I jokingly nudge him.

"Well I didn't say that…Wait you only lasted a day?"

"I only tried out on a dare from Rose. I didn't think I'd actually make it. Imagine my surprise when the captain turns to me and goes 'Oh my gosh you're totally on the squad.' I mean I'd only made fun of that type of thing for forever."

"Ah… So, Pep rallies and Spirit fingers weren't your thing."

"Absolutely not." I cringe just thinking about it. "I guess you could say I was a complete rebel in high school."

"Oh, now I'm absolutely intrigued." He leans against his closed fist, his eyes are dancing

"Well it was no boxing team that's for sure."

"Ugh I'm never going to live that one down am I?" He groans.

"Not a chance." I shake my head. "But I'll be sure to tell you about my Delinquent days sometime."

"Can't. Wait."

There's a lull in the conversation as our eyes lock with each other's. I notice his are slightly darker than moments before.

"You're really something, you know?" He breathes leaning against his hand. My heart beats quicker at his words, but I play them off.

"Eh." I shrug. "You're not so bad yourself." He shakes his head a small smile playing on his face. Everything inside of me is telling me to lean forward and close the space between us, but there's a hesitance there as well though I don't know why. Tonight's been much more fun and weirdly romantic than I could have imagined, and unexpected in so many ways.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He breathes as if reading my mind.

"Yeah?" Is my brilliant reply.

"Yeah." He smiles leaning forward slightly, I copy his movement.

"I just got over a stomach bug." I blurt. Earth to Bella, Shut it.

"I'm not worried about that." He leans in inches more. And every part of my body is telling me to do the same.

"I didn't expect to have on yoga pants on our first date."

"You're coming up with a lot of excuses not to kiss me. Should I be worried?" There's a playful light in his eyes, we're so close I can feel his words wash over my face.

"Uh uh" I manage to get out. My eyes flicker between his eyes and his lips, full and inviting.

"Got anything else?"

"Uh uh." And with that we close the distance between us until we're a mere centimeter away from each other.

"Jasper just drop it! I'll call you later." Alice's voice rings out as the front door slams shut. Sighing I pull away slightly. The mood now ruined; Edward has a faint smile on his face. I manage to not yell at the fact that I just missed out on a kiss with Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize anyone else was here." Alice's eyes are huge as she takes in the scene. Edward and I just inches apart from each other. Empty containers lying about, the lights slightly dimmed.

"Um it's fine." I lie. Leaning back against my side of the couch, I make introductions. "Mary Alice, this is Edward Masen, Edward this is Alice." I gesture to each of them.

Edward stands reaching his hand out to greet Alice. "Pleasure to meet you Alice." His gives her a smile.

"Well the pleasure is all mine, Mr. D.A. I 've seen you in action. You're phenomenal." She shakes his hand longer than necessary and charmingly as only Alice can.

"Thank You. I'm flattered."

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice turns to me eyebrows nearly to her hairline, I inwardly groan at the questions sure to come.

"Actually, I should probably be heading out, I have to be up early tomorrow." Edward turns to me; an apologetic look on his face. I want to strangle Alice.

"Oh well it was great to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you around here." With a quick wink, she heads out of the room, throwing her bag on the hall table as she goes.

I step closer to Edward. I realize the night is over the almost kiss effectively behind us.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would be back this early." He shakes his head.

"I understand. Though I do regret it not being a few seconds later."

"Yeah… me too."

"Here let me clean up a little." He motions to our forgotten bowls.

"Leave it." I wave him away. Alice owes me now.

Grabbing his jacket, we make our way to the front door where we linger.

"Edward, Thank you so much for tonight. You have no idea how much fun I had."

"Me too Bella. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Well unexpected food and Audrey definitely did the trick." So did you.

"Hopefully we can have our official date soon?" He bends his head slightly, looking up through his long eyelashes. My breath catches again.

"Yeah I'd love that." Taking my hand in his he squeezes it quickly and leans down towards me. A quick kiss on my cheek and he's out of the door. I lean against the doorway for a few seconds watching as he heads to the parking lot to a silver car. I'm sure I'm sporting a goofy look right now. Sighing loudly, I turn around and shut the door.

Stopping in the living room to turn off the TV and grab the empty containers, I head into the kitchen. Alice is perched on the countertop a tub of Rose's Strawberry dream ice cream in her hand, a spoon in the other.

Her heated conversation from earlier registers finally. She and Jasper rarely have fights. Their personality's mesh so well, it's always a balance between the two. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"They hate me, Bella."

Alice's tendency for over exaggeration is not unknown, but the despair on her face is overwhelming. Heading over to the sink I began stacking the dishes. Edward is still heavily on my mind and that almost kiss is playing on loop. I have to force it down to focus on my best friend though.

"Start at the beginning." She shares her night from the moment she and Jasper arrived at _Le Chateau_. I make a face at the hideously overpriced French dining but say nothing.

"From the moment, we sat down with his parents, his mother had a look on her face like she was eating sour grapes. His dad was mute. I mean the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You should have seen Jasper trying to make conversation about any and everything. I mean I was speechless. My mind was blank, and I can usually talk. You know I can talk to anyone."

She's right too, Alice gets along with everyone. I motion for her to continue.

"And then finally Mrs. Whitlock asks me 'So what do you do Alice?' and I told her my plans about the center and where I teach now. And the most insincere smile came over her face and she says, 'How cute.' Alice pauses fuming "How cute! Bella, like I'm a fucking five-year-old. They think just because I don't make six figures or work for a corporate company I'm not good enough for Jazz."

"What assholes." I mutter. Sympathy for my friend overcomes me and anger at these people I've never even met. I can see how much the judgment and disapproval bothers her, especially with how crazy over Jasper she is.

"You can say that again." She mutters shoving the spoon in her mouth.

"I don't understand why they have an issue with what you do. I mean Jaspers a teacher for god sake, not exactly rolling in the dough you know." Snorting I throw the dish towel on the counter.

"They still think it's a phase Jaspers in, wanting to 'Save the world' as they call it. They're holding out hope that he'll come to his senses and join the family business." She scoffs.

"Well, what did Jasper say to them after that?"

"That's the thing!" She exclaims. "He hardly came to my defense, all he did was change the subject."

"Well…" I struggle with words. "You know how much he hates conflict."

She shoots me a dirty look. I continue. "But he should have spoken up."

She nods in agreement. "I was so pissed I ignored him the entire ride home. We're going to have a very long discussion when I'm through with the cold shoulder."

"I expect nothing less." She continues eating Rose's ice cream. Her eyes grow big.

"Enough about me! What did I walk in on?" She wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

"Nothing eventful, unfortunately." I sigh, though my earlier annoyance with Alice has waned.

"Didn't look like nothing to me. Sorry I interrupted."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Though you get to load the dishwasher."

"Yay me." She smirks shoveling more ice cream.

My phone vibrates in my hand, Edwards name flashes across the screen. My face lights up.

"Take it, I'll grill you more about tonight later." Alice laughs mischievously.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I start for my room before pausing and eyeing the near empty container in her hand. "Oh, and make sure you hide the evidence so Rose won't kill you."

* * *

Rushing into my room I finally answer the phone.

"Hi there." I breathe.

"Did I wait a respectable amount of time to call you?"

Giggling I lay across the bed, phone pressed to my ear. I can hear the opening and closing of a door in the background.

"Did I let the phone ring long enough to not seem desperate?" I ask.

"I think we're both in the clear."

"Good." There's a pause as I hear his door shut and his keys being sat down.

"I want to take you somewhere next Friday."

"Oh yeah?" I reply.

"Yeah. It's a place I think you may like."

"Hmm, now I'm curious."

"Good." I can hear the smile in his voice. He continues. "Well is next Friday ok?"

"Yeah. It's perfect."

And just like that we have another date.

* * *

It's Monday at the Hospital and I'm finishing a check on a patient when I see a dark head of hair down the hall pushing a cart.

I don't think twice before I began walking in his direction.

"Jacob!" I call. He pauses and turns, shooting me a small smile and wave. "Hey! How have you been?"

"Fine Fine. Just swamped you know, they changed my station. So…" His voice trails off, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah that explains the ghosting," I say and instantly regret it. There's a pause. I'm not sure if the conversation is actually awkward or if I'm projecting my thoughts onto it. I haven't seen or heard from Jacob since the festival and the hand grab incident. I've been dying and yet dreading talking to him. But I know I need to address things and patch stuff up before our friendship deteriorates any more. Regardless of what happened, I do appreciate our friendship.

"Do you mind if we talk for a few moments later when we're off." I hope he doesn't notice the hesitance in my voice.

He looks uncertain and I'm prepared for him to say no. Finally, he shoots me an uneasy smile before agreeing.

And he really is handsome. I think as I take in his dark eyes, hair, and tall frame. But not my type of handsome. I only have eyes for one green eyed guy at the moment.

"Ok, well I'll see you then."


	8. Chapter 8

The response to the last chapter was amazing! You all really motivated me to get this out sooner than I planned to. Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed

* * *

Chapter 8

I shut my locker with a sigh, more firmly than I mean to. Finished with clinicals for the day, it's finally time for my talk with Jacob. After seeing him in the hallway, the closer it got to the end of the day, the more I've been dreading this conversation. But I know how necessary it is for the both of us to move on and maintain some type of friendship.

Heading towards the break room exit, the door opens and Jacob walks through. He pauses when he spots me. I can't read his expression.

"Hey," I wave slightly.

"Hey, Bella." He nods once.

"So…I was thinking we could talk in the courtyard." I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Sure, let me grab my things." I nod in response as he heads to his locker.

I stand, fiddling with the shoulder strap of my bag while he throws a hoodie over his shirt and grabs his own messenger bag.

"After you," He gestures to the door following me.

Heading outside, we make our way across the neatly mowed courtyard. There are benches and tables scattered about the bright unnatural green grass. We take a seat on the bench furthest away from the main doors.

I set my bag on the top of the table, clearing my throat. We sit for a few moments in silence until I finally speak up.

"So… how have you been?"

"I've been alright. I aced the write-up you helped me with by the way."

"That's awesome Jake. See you were worried about nothing."

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Pausing his dark almost black eyes focus on me intensely. "I was worried about other things too."

"Yeah?" I'm gnawing on my bottom lip now wondering what I should say that won't come across as badly as it sounds in my head.

"Yeah… I think that was why I was avoiding you."

So he was keeping his distance on purpose. I push ahead.

"I really value our friendship, Jacob. I'm sor- "

"Don't apologize Bella. I'm fine."

"No, let me say this. I feel terrible that you may have misread something, and our friendship." There's another bout of silence.

"I just don't know what happened Bells, I thought you were into me too. I've been into you for so long. I just thought…." His voice trails off. "Otherwise I would have never tried to make a move with you."

"I know Jake. But I see you only as a friend. Nothing more." All this time I'd believed his mindless flirting was just that, mindless.

"I understand that now. I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship." His face is contrite.

"You haven't. And I'm sorry that you're upset Jacob, truly." I can't apologize for how I feel though. We're both quiet for a few moments.

"It's fine Bella," He says eventually. "I'm fine, I get it. We'll be- "

"Fine," I finish for him a tiny smile on my face.

He laughs a little from deep within his chest.

"Yeah."

"So, are you gonna continue your Houdini disappearing act on me?" I jokingly ask. His face darkens for a split second before he smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh totally," He jokes. I shake my head giggling. Glancing down at my phone I realize I need to be to work soon.

"Cool. Well, I should head to Newton's." Standing up from the bench I dust the back of my pants off. He stands with me, handing me my shoulder bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Not if I see you first Swan." He nudges my arm with a small smile, and my friend Jacob has returned.

* * *

The bells on the door chime signaling my arrival at Newton's bookstore.

"Hey Bee," Leah looks up from her clipboard, a wide smile on her face. I grin at the name given by Seth. Her four-year-old son Seth is the cutest kid I've ever seen. He loves to come to work with his mommy whenever she can't find a babysitter. Pronouncing my name was difficult for him when he was first beginning to talk so he took to calling me Bee, and it's kind of just stuck since then.

"Hi Leah," I respond. "How's Mr. Sweet face?"

"He's great. Energetic." She scrunches up her face briefly. "Though he's been asking about his Bee lately."

"Aw, I miss that kid. You need to bring him in soon."

"Yeah and you can chase after him the whole day."

"Hey with that cute little face I don't mind."

Shaking her head, she sets the inventory clipboard down and closes her register.

"You're feeling better after that stomach bug I see."

"Like you wouldn't believe," I say grinning, my thoughts flash to my impromptu date on Friday night and the Gorgeous guy who helped me feel better.

"Oh, I know that look. You have to tell me everything." Her phone beeps and she glances down sighing. "Mommy duty calls. But next time ok?"

"Raincheck it is." I set my bags aside and punch in for the day.

It's a while later when I hear Mrs. Newton emerge from her office.

"Bella, could you be a dear and sign for the new shipment when it arrives later this evening? I have to head out early so I won't be able to accept it. You don't mind closing alone do you?" Mrs. Newton's bright smile fills my vision as I finish the display case for the new releases.

That night at Arlene's wine shop several weeks ago flashes in my head. I push down that momentary panic and return her smile.

"Not at all Mrs. Newton. I'll place the boxes in storage for Leah tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, Bella. Michael is arriving in town earlier than expected, so I don't want to keep him waiting at the airport."

"Of course. Tell Mike I said hello." Mike, her only son, lives in New York and visits a few times a year. She's always frantic and excited when he's in town. Her usual workaholic self is replaced with the doting mother.

"Will do, Goodbye dear." Grabbing her purse, she's out of the door.

The evening drags on slowly. I help a man pick out an anniversary present for his wife, he stresses that he doesn't read and has no clue what to get for her. By the time he leaves, he has not only a book for his wife but a couple of Audiobooks for his self. A few students I recognize from the University stop by and hang around for a bit. I'm finishing a transaction for one of them when the door chimes.

"Shipment for Mrs. Newton." The delivery man pushes his cart stacked with several brown boxes to the counter.

"I can sign for that." Taking the clipboard, I double check the order. "You can set those in the back. Thank you."

After exchanging pleasantries he's out of the door and I'm alone in the store. With hardly anything to do, I work on the reading lists for fall. The task is mundane enough that my mind drifts to my earlier conversation with Jacob.

I'm so relieved with how well it went. The idea of hurting any of my friends is a thought I don't relish, but in this case, was unavoidable. From now on I hope we're able to maintain our friendship. Heck, I'm sure this will be all but a blip for both of us.

Besides after Friday night, I don't want any complications anywhere in my life right now. Something good is starting with Edward, and for the first time in a long time, I'm actually excited and nervous to see where this goes. A feeling so foreign to me when it comes to guys and relationships.

My vibrating phone pulls me from my thoughts. Alice is making vegan lasagna and warns me to pick something else up if I don't like it. I roll my eyes pocketing the device.

I love Alice, but she isn't exactly who I want to be texting right now. A certain A.D.A and I hadn't spoken in a few days, and I've been craving an Edward fix.

"God, I sound like a drug addict," I mutter out loud.

* * *

Eight o'clock finally arrives and I begin shutting everything down. Double-checking my bag, I step outside turning to lock the doors. There's no noise, save for the jiggling of my keys, but it's unnerving nonetheless.

It's at that moment the hairs on my arms rise, and that creepy crawly feeling of being watched overwhelms me. I grip the keys tightly in my hand turning towards the parking lot.

Gingerly glancing around, I look for anything unusual, my senses heightened. There are no cars in the small lot save my blue jeep. The only neighboring store is closed and dark. No one is around. Or at least no one I can see.

I began to speed walk towards my car, gripping my bag tight in my sweating palms, wishing I hadn't removed the pepper spray from my keychain a few weeks ago. I do all I can to not break out in a full-on run.

Reaching my truck, I hurriedly unlock it wishing I had automated locks instead of the manual ones that come with such an old truck. My hands shake as I turn the key. I finally jump inside slamming my door shut and pressing the lock down.

My heart feels as if it's going to jump out of my chest. Suddenly, a piece of metal clanking sounds from the side of the building.

"Ah!" I shriek as a flash of movement catches my eye.

I don't see anything at first, but peering into the darkness I see a tiny stray cat scurry away from the dumpster where the long pipe lays left behind.

"It was just a cat." Laughing nervously, I breathe a slight sigh of relief. I overreacted for nothing.

That feeling of being watched is gone now. But my racing heart says otherwise.

"You're going crazy Bella. It was just a cat," I murmur out loud. There's no one around. "Get it together."

I manage to calm my heart enough to put my seatbelt on. I'm sure I was overreacting. I must still be experiencing some weird paranoia from before.

No one's coming after me anymore. I'm safe.

I murmur this over and over while I start my truck and pull onto the boulevard.

* * *

Arriving home, I take the steps two at a time, shoving my keys in the front door. I shut it quickly behind me, my eyes closed and take in a big gulp of air.

"Bella, you ok? You look a little pale." My eyes fly open landing on Alice a few feet away from me as I lean against the door. I'm not sure how long I've been standing here.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," I hastily reply. Alice is unconvinced and gives me a look that says as much.

"Ok…I'm a little shaken." Heading for the living room, I began unzipping my jacket.

"What happened? Something happened at work?" Alice follows me and sits on the chair across from me.

"What happened at work?" Rose chimes in from the doorway. Her gift of popping up randomly never fails.

"I was…um… closing up. I was by myself…and as I was leaving, I just had this feeling...as if I were being watched." The goosebumps flair up on my skin again just thinking about it.

"You think someone was there secretly watching you?" Alice's face is full of worry as she leans forward.

"No, of course not…I don't know." I finish. "I ran to my truck and looked around but there was no one there, except this cat rummaging through the garbage. I may just be paranoid after everything you know." My smile is weak as I shrug my shoulders.

"Bella if you felt unsafe then you aren't paranoid. Especially after everything that you've been through. You have to look out for your safety."

"That's the thing Rose. I refuse to let what happened to me make me into a person who's afraid all the time. I won't let James Smith control my life." My chest feels tight just thinking about my fear in the parking lot. But the idea of constantly looking over my shoulder makes me even angrier. "I'm okay. This was just a one-time thing," It sounds like a lie to even my own ears.

Rose's voice is soft, a tone she doesn't use very often. "It doesn't make you weak to acknowledge what happened and how it still affects you. It doesn't make you weak to worry about your safety and make it your number one priority."

"I know that. You don't think I know that?"

"It's a difference between knowing and believing, Bells."

We're all silent for a while, each of us in our own head. Alice finally speaks up.

"You know what I think we should do?"

I raise an eyebrow in question.

"The Rec has these great self-defense and kickboxing classes. We should take them."

"Seriously Alice?" Rose asks.

"Yeah! They wouldn't cost a thing. And I know the woman who teaches them, Alyssa is phenomenal." Her voice grows more and more excited.

"I don't know Alice..." I trail off. I've never been an extremely physical person, save running, and I hate doing that too. But learning some moves to defend

But learning some moves to defend myself if it came down to it couldn't hurt. It could even give me peace of mind.

"Come on at least try it out and see how you like it. They start next Saturday. We can all do it together," She glances between Rose and me.

Caving in, I shrug in agreement.

"What the hell. Let's do it."

* * *

That night I have the same recurring dream. I wake up shivering.

I'm seven years old again and hiding behind the kitchen wall listening to my dad talk to the strange man.

He's angry. The man is deceptively calm, almost like a snake waiting to pounce.

" _I told you I was done with that stuff!"_

" _Charlie, let's be reasonable about this, you're never really done."_

 _The words spoken with such conviction and ease echo in my mind._

 _You're never really done._

What did he mean? My father wasn't a perfect man, no one is. But he was a good man. He loved my mother and me more than his own life. Though I didn't have him in my life long, I knew what he stood for. He was a police officer working to be promoted, he was dedicated to his job and the people of our small town. There were even talks of him becoming the next sheriff in our town.

Yet there was something insidious happening that night, something he was ashamed of.

Something he wanted no part of.

I'm not sure how long I'm awake for as I stare at the ceiling, my eyes not really seeing.

The memory from so long ago is so ingrained in my head, but so out of place, I began to think it's a figment of my imagination. Something my dream state has concocted. Maybe the craziness recently has caused some weird glitch in my psyche.

Lying in bed, I've almost convicted myself that it all means nothing.

But deep down I know there's something to it. The memory too vivid for me to ignore.

Though I only saw the man's face briefly, I do remember the dark, cold eyes that were piercing. The light tone of his voice that betrayed the message and his posture. That turned my father into a person I'd never seen before.

Just like every night before I can't fall back asleep afterward.

* * *

"Have you seen my locket?" I question as I enter the living room.

Rose is laying across the couch in gray sweats and a sports bra, her hair in a bun.

"You know you're really taking to this unemployment life," I say lifting her legs up and checking between the couch cushions.

"Well thank you, I never do anything half-assed." She flips a page of her magazine.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Ouch Bitch."

Kneeling I check underneath the couch and move the side table. Nothing.

"Well, have you?" I ask getting to my feet again.

"No, I haven't. You never even take that thing off."

"I know that's the weird thing about it."

"Check with Alice?"

"Yeah. She hasn't seen it either."

"Well, I'm sure it's here somewhere. I know it didn't just grow legs and walk away."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Maybe I misplaced it somewhere. I shouldn't freak out. That necklace is sentimental though.

"Move over." I nudge her and she kicks her legs up allowing me a space on the couch. Rose's eyes trail across my face as she studies me.

"You look like you've hardly slept. What's wrong? Is it about last night?"

Blowing out a burst air, I decide whether to tell her. It's probably no big deal and I don't want to make it into one, which will likely happen if I tell Rose.

In my silence, she continues. "Is it Edward? Did something happen with you two?"

"No of course not." I furrow my eyebrows. I don't mention that he's been busy with work all week so we haven't spoken much. Our date this Friday seems so close, yet so far away. "It's my parents," I finally say.

"Susan and David?"

"No not the McClain's. They're still living in that RV in Arizona." I smile at the mention of my foster parents. Though we don't communicate as much as we used to, I know they still care for me very much.

"Oh, you mean Charlie and Renee." Rose sit's up now. I nod.

"It's such an odd thing. I've been having the same dream about them lately, over and over. It's even been keeping me up at night."

"You haven't had those types of nightmares in years." I can tell by the furrow of her eyebrows, she's worried now. Just what I didn't want to happen.

"It's not the nightmares though. It's the same dream of this one night every single time and I don't know what it means."

"What happens in the dream?"

I explain to her what I remember. The raised voices, arguing, my mother's worry as she took me back to bed.

"And it's the day before my Eighth Birthday, a few weeks before they died. Hell, I've never even had the dream until a few weeks ago."

She's quiet for a moment.

"And you don't remember this strange man from the dream?"

I shake my head. Not before and since had I ever seen the man. Not even at the funeral where it seemed like our entire town showed up. Though I was only eight I would have remembered a face like his.

"That is strange." Rose stares at me the wheels in her mind spinning. "I'm a little worried Bella, first you being watched and now these dreams. I don't know what to think."

"Don't be. Besides I'm starting to think I just made it all up now, and I wasn't being watched remember," I shrug giving her a feeble smile.

"Nah kid," She throws her arm around me. "If you say it's a memory of something that happened, I believe you."

I lean into her. My voice weak, "How am I going to find out what it means though?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

A man sits at his desk studying the paperwork in front of him. The vibration from deep inside his desk drawer catches his attention.

Unlocking the drawer, he pulls out the small burner phone.

"Uncle, how are you feeling?" He goes back to the paperwork.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me. How are things?" The raspy voice on the other end responds.

"Right on schedule. I didn't think I needed to be checked up on."

"I have no doubts about your adequacy. There hasn't been an update. I grow restless easily now."

"Well, you have your update now."

"He's grown impatient and he's mentioned sending back up."

"I told you I'm through working with Smith. He nearly ruined the entire operation. Or did you forget?" The man's voice grows cooler, the document in front of him is forgotten.

"Of course not. He has his coming. You've been on the ground for a month and no information has been sent our way about the book. Not even a tiny peep."

The man jumps up from his desk and begins pacing.

"You know how I work, these things take time. I thought you understood when you forced me in-"

The man's raspy voice cuts him off. "No one forced you into anything."

"I'm still getting to know the target. I require more time. You'll get the information that you want soon enough."

"The information _he_ wants," The raspy voice man corrects.

The pacing man does not respond.

"Fine," The raspy voice continues. "But remember you have a deadline, then you'll have company. Don't make me regret trusting you with this."

The line goes dead.

Heaving a great sigh, the pacing man takes the phone from his ear. Staring at it for a moment. A picture on the wall catches his eye. A moment captured in time. The lone woman is walking, face turned upwards toward the sky, a small smile across it.

She has no idea a camera is being pointed her way. Surely she has some idea of the danger she poses. No idea of the target on her back.

She's beautiful. Stunning even, in black and white.

He drops the phone. Angrily smashing the device to pieces with the heel of his foot.

He has a time limit now. He hates time limits.

Discarding the pieces, he returns to his desk.

The manila file lays across his desk, though he looks without really seeing. His mind is still on the woman whose pictures cover the wall.

This may be harder than he thought.

* * *

So, it looks like I'll start posting on Mondays again. However, it'll be every two weeks for a little while, and I promise next chapter is mostly Edward and Bella.

See you in two weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed.

* * *

Chapter 9

"So he really didn't tell you where you two are going?"

"Nope."

"Then how will you know what to wear? You need to know where you're going so you can wear the proper attire or you're completely screwed. This is giving me anxiety Bella."

"Alice, when you get like this it makes me wonder how you became a Yoga Instructor?"

A pillow flies past my head barely missing me.

"You missed." I stick my tongue out at Alice who's lounging across my bed, minus one pillow.

Friday night has finally arrived and I've managed to avoid the Stomach flu and illnesses alike. I have no idea where Edward's taking me for our date tonight, as he's adamant that it's a surprise. When I asked what I should wear, his only response was a simple "something nice," much to Alice's annoyance.

"Seriously Bella, you must have some type of idea about where he's taking you."

"I don't. All Edward said was to dress up… and wait a second, aren't I the one going on this date? How are you more nervous than I am?"

"Bella honey, you've been out of the dating game for a while now and you have a lot to catch up on. With limited information, I can only guide you so far young grasshopper." Her voice grows muffled as she now rummages through my closet. She's said no to every outfit that I've pulled out. I've now given up and am sitting at my mirror wrapped in a towel, curling iron in hand, putting pin curls throughout my hair.

"Jeez, can you make me sound any more like an ancient spinster?" I know it's been a while since I've been on a real date, but it hasn't been that long. My last boyfriend Jeremy and I broke up a little over a year ago, but that relationship was dead way before it officially ended. So, it's been maybe a year and a half? Totally not spinster territory.

Sticking her head out of my closet, she bats her eyelashes. "Of course you aren't an ancient spinster, yet. Now try these." Dropping a stack of dresses on top of my bed, she marches back in to grab shoes. I swear sometimes she can be so pushy.

Pinning up the last curl, I head over to the dresses and I'm pretty sure there's nothing left in my closet now. I pick the very first one and slip on the royal blue knee-length number that buttons in the back. The material is flowy, sophisticated, yet sexy. I love it.

Spinning in a circle I turn to Alice.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, just one thing." Reaching forward, she pulls the front down a bit exposing even more of my cleavage causing it to almost spill out.

"Alice!" I shriek in disbelief.

"What?" She gives me an innocent look.

"I want to have a tad bit of modesty you know?" I clutch at my chest.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you laid. I mean how long has it been?"

"Fifty years." Rose scrolls in, water bottle in hand and perches on my bed.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Oh sorry, Sixty."

"Ok, it hasn't been that long and sorry if I have standards, unlike some people," I mumble adjusting my dress. "Jeez, what's crawled up your ass Rose?"

"Oh, don't mind her" Alice begins looking through my jewelry box. "She's quitting."

"Smoking?" I find Rose's reflection in the mirror.

"No, Pilates. What do you think?" She pulls up her sleeve, revealing the small square patch attached to her skin.

Ooh, she is in a bitchy mood. I'm proud of her though, so I ignore the quip.

"Well I think that's wonderful and all is forgiven."

"Yeah, Yeah." Waving, she brushes me off, but I can see a small smirk.

I turn back towards the mirror checking my reflection out. I must say, I don't look half bad. This is one of my favorite dresses and I've always been told blue is my color.

"Ok these will go with that dress perfectly," Alice holds out the pair of diamond studs I borrowed from Rose a few months ago and never returned. I wait for the inevitable remark from Rose, but it doesn't come.

"So where are you guys going?" Rose pipes up instead.

"He won't tell her," Alice interjects.

"He said he wants to surprise me." Though I've acted annoyed, I'm not so secretly excited about the fact he wants to keep it a mystery. So far, his surprises have been extremely romantic and so incredibly sweet. I finish putting the earrings on, glancing at the clock on my bedside. "And he's going to be here soon."

Catching myself in the mirror, my fingers run across my neckline inadvertently. It feels odd not having the thin gold chain I'm used to around my neck. Next cleaning day I promise to tear this whole place apart to find it if I have to.

Sitting back down I get to work removing the pin curls with Alice's help.

"Hmm." Rose nods, though she seems distracted by something. I give Alice a nudge before gesturing to Rose in question. She shrugs as her fingers move quickly in my hair. She clears her throat.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah." She snaps to attention, a small smile on her face "I can't wait to hear all about your night. I'm sure it'll be loads of fun."

Something's up with her. But I chalk it up to her lack of nicotine moodiness.

With my hair free and bouncy I run my fingers through it several times before pinning one side up and away from my face.

A knock sounds at the front door as I'm finishing up.

"Oh no! He's early. Could you hand me my shoes?" My nerves finally make themselves known as I scramble to grab my heels, which all of a sudden look suspiciously high.

"Calm down Bella, I'll get it." Rose jumps up heading out of the room. Strapping on my shoes, I fluff my hair one more time and Alice gives me the ok.

"Bella, you look incredible."

"Thanks for the help Ali." Though I complain about her overbearing nature at times, ok all the time, I'm glad to have someone who cares so much. Even if she has a pushy way of showing it.

I glance one more time in the full-length mirror before grabbing my purse and heading out into the living room, Alice hot on my heels.

The voices grow clearer as I near the front door. Edward and Rose are standing across from each other, somewhat awkwardly I must add.

"Rosalie, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Rose stands, arms folded in front of her, her usual tough Hale stare in full force.

"Hi," I clear my throat, breaking the slight tension.

Edward turns swiftly at the sound of my voice. His eyes widen slightly, a smile forming as he takes me in. He's dressed in a navy-blue blazer and dark jeans that fit just right. His hair is even slightly tamed. Clutched in his hand is a bouquet of white roses.

"Wow…Hi. You look…wow." He stutters out. Giggling, I take a step towards him.

"Thank you, you look wow too."

"Um." He clears his throat, holding his flower-filled hand toward me.

"Are these for me?"

"Yes, they are." He leans down, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. His lips are warm and leave a small spark against my skin, causing my stomach to flutter. Taking the bouquet, I get a whiff of the wonderful fragrance.

"Thank You Edward, these are lovely."

"They reminded me of you when I saw them." I don't need a mirror to see the color on my cheeks.

I'm aware of Rose and Alice a few feet behind us listening to every word. I swear their nosiness knows no bounds.

"Should we head out?" I raise an eyebrow in question, wanting to be alone with just him.

"Here, I can put these in water for you." Alice appears her hands held out, "Have a great night you two." She winks before grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Alice." Grabbing his hand, I lead Edward out of the apartment.

Edwards car is a sleek black two-seater parked in front of my apartment door. It's actually kind of sexy. Wait, can a car be sexy?

"Nice car, Very-" My words trail off.

"Excessive? Conspicuous? Over the top?" He rattles off.

Trembling with laughter, I shake my head.

"I was actually going to say very you."

"Well thank you, I think."

"Anytime."

"Here, let me get this for you." He murmurs opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you."

The conversation is light as he weaves through the evening traffic, an oldies station playing in the background. Our voices lull at certain points, but it isn't awkward, I'm content just sitting there next to him. He hums lightly, glancing over at me from time to time.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I attempt to pry to no avail.

"Nope." He pops the p, switching gears.

"Well, I'm unbelievably great at guessing just so you know?" Laughing he glances over at me.

"Ok, well let's hear what you've got." I want to kiss that annoying smirk off his face.

All in good time Bella.

* * *

Close to thirty minutes later we pull up to a brightly lit brick building that reads 'Quake.' Located right on the Bay, it's surrounded by other warehouse looking stores and cafes.

"Okay, I definitely didn't get this one." Chuckling, Edward parks in front before stepping out and opening my door.

"Shall we?"

He hands the valet his keys, and our hands find each other. That tiny current is back when our fingers interlock.

The hostess has a cheerful smile when we reach the stand.

"Good Evening, name please?"

"Masen," Edward responds.

"Of course! Please follow me." She leads us to a small flight of stairs off the main entrance which leads to another door.

The door opens to a rooftop dining area. Contemporary décor, tables, and plush couches are scattered about with various types of plants. Tea lights line the roof giving it an ethereal glow. There's a large fire pit in the center. But what takes my breath away is the view surrounding us.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily." I faintly register the hostess exit, leaving us alone.

"Oh my god. Edward, this is stunning." I breathe, spinning in a full circle as I take in the sights all around us. From our position on the rooftop, I can see the entire pier blocks away. The sparkling water is beautiful, and the huge shimmering Bay Bridge is a stark contrast against the darkening sky. It seems so close as if I could just reach out and touch it.

"I thought you would appreciate the view." He murmurs right behind me, so close that I can lean back against him. And I do.

"Oh, I do." I'm speechless for a few moments taking everything in. "How did you find this place? I've lived here for years and have never heard of it."

"Funny Coincidence actually. It was recommended." He shrugs.

"Wait a second, where's everyone else?" It finally registers that there's only one table set up for dining. The rest of the patio table and chairs are empty.

"They closed the rooftop a little early tonight." He says simply.

"Then how are we up here?"

"They didn't close for us." He responds. I raise an eyebrow in question. "Ok, I called in just a slight favor."

"A favor?"

"I may or may not provide legal advice for the owner Barry."

"Why council did you abuse your privilege to make this happen?" Turning in his arms I smirk up at him.

"Guilty." Pulling me tighter against him, I want to reach up and taste his lips. But I hold off, somehow. "Wine?" He offers.

"I'd love some."

* * *

I still can't believe you set all of this up." I shake my head in disbelief. We're in the middle of our dinner. The Mushroom Ravioli is mouthwatering, though I'm having a little trouble concentrating on it.

"Well, I had to try and top our first date." Edward jokes.

Snorting, I take a tiny sip of my wine. "Yeah soup and yoga pants, a tough act to follow."

He laughs freely and continues. "I'm serious, I had such a great time that night, just sitting with you and talking. I can't remember having so much fun." He leans forward on his elbows and I feel myself follow. Everything about him just draws me in.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." His eyes are so dark in the moonlight that's fallen over us. They're beautiful and endless.

"You know…" He says lost in thought. "You promised me something last time."

"I did?" Racking my brain, I try to recall any promises on my end, besides the mental one I made to myself about redoing that almost kiss.

"You Ms. Swan promised to tell me all about your delinquent days, as you so eloquently put it."

"Oh no." Groaning, I cover my face.

"Hey, I told you about my dreams to be the next Stallone, my story in exchange for yours, that's how it works."

Shaking my head furiously, I glare across the candlelit table, his face too smug. Finally, I cave in with a small sigh.

"Ok, ok. You got me there." He waits expectantly eyes alight with barely restrained humor.

"Let's see, I need a tame story. Hmm, well there was this one time, I was 14 and living next door to Rose. My parents were out of town." I can see the confusion on his face. "My foster parents," I clarify.

He nods in understanding.

"We decided to have a sleepover at my house and try a bag of um, _special_ cookies that I'd swiped from a kid at school earlier that day." His eyes widen.

"It was our first time trying something like that. We ate a couple and became so paranoid. We ended up running around the house like spies, it was ridiculous. So, imagine our surprise when we hear the front door swing open. It turns out my Parents decided to come home early and wanted to take us out for a late dinner."

"Oh no." He's hanging on to my every word, and it takes a moment to realize our hands are connected atop of the table. His long fingers wrapped around mine. What I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around other places. Brushing those wayward thoughts aside, I finish.

"We were so terrified that we finished the entire bag in sixty seconds, so they wouldn't find it."

"No." He exclaims in humored disbelief.

Now, I can barely make it through the entire story from laughing so hard. Edward has lost it as well.

"Through our narrow-minded teenage thinking, we didn't realize what was going to happen next." Shaking my head, I continue. "So, we're at dinner thinking we're keeping it so cool and undetectable."

"How long did it take them to figure it out?"

"By our third entrée each and our constant cackling, they knew something was up. But they were, and are, total hippies and rather than ground me they had a long talk with us about drug use when we got home, while we were still high mind you. We could barely make it through that entire lecture we were cracking up so bad."

He wipes the tears that have come from laughing so hard as well, his face red. He looks so carefree at this moment, his face alight. A warm feeling takes over my chest with the knowledge that I caused it.

"Long story short, we never tried that again. Well at my house anyway." I snort taking another sip of the red wine.

Finally, we manage to calm down. He appears deep in thought.

"Yeah, that certainly tops my Rocky story."

"Eh, we'll call it a draw," I shrug. We're silent for a minute before he speaks again.

"You've come a long way, haven't you?" Edwards tone is curious.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I pause before continuing. "I owe a huge part of that to the McClain's. I didn't realize how much they helped me until I was older. They showed me how to be grateful and restored my faith after a rough time in my life. And along with Rose, they taught me how to care again."

Woah. This conversation has gone deeper than I planned it to go.

Yet, he nods in understanding, as if he knows exactly what I mean.

"Where are they now?"

"They're free spirits and travel a lot. When we last spoke they were living in an RV in Arizona."

"They sound like wonderful people Bella."

"Yeah, they really are." Pausing I take another sip. "You know what I've just realized?"

"What?"

"I've spent a great deal of tonight talking about myself."

"I like learning more about you." He shrugs.

"Well, I am tired of hearing my voice and I haven't gotten anything out of you. Now I know about your boxing misadventures. How were your parents, were they encouraging of your passion?"

"My parents were more…absent." He glances away quickly, keeping it short. I know he would rather not talk about them.

I tighten my grip on his hand slightly, trying to convey my sympathy for him. I understand how that feels.

"Well tell me, what made you become a lawyer?" Work seems like neutral territory.

"Hmm, long version or short?"

"Long version, always."

A light breeze blows causing goose bumps to flare on my skin. The nights can get chilly so close to the water this time of year.

Wordlessly, Edward removes his jacket and comes around the table to wrap it around my shoulders.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." His scent is all around me, it takes everything in me to stop my eyes from rolling backward in euphoria. How can someone smell so good?

Staring at him expectantly he clears his throat.

"I come from a family where… going to college isn't the norm, let alone law school." I nod in understanding. "My uncle was the only supportive one in my…family. I knew I wanted to go into law, but I didn't think I'd ever get the chance. So, when the opportunity presented itself in my senior year I took it. And that's about it."

"Well, you're fantastic at what you do Edward. I'm glad you got to achieve your dream and become an Attorney, despite those obstacles," I say earnestly.

He holds my eyes for a long time as if he wants to add something. There's a look almost resembling surprise on his face.

"Thank You, Bella." He finally says.

The waiter, Andy I think, shows up at that moment. "Can I take your plates." He gestures at the empty dishes. Afterwards, we order dessert, a chocolate mousse to share and Andy is gone again leaving us alone.

Using that time, I mention what's been on my mind for weeks now.

"You know from the moment we first met, there's been something so familiar about you." Shaking my head, I let out a snicker at the random thought.

I'm not sure what I said wrong though because I can almost physically see the moment he pulls away, his eyes cloud somewhat.

"Really?" He says, taking a swallow of his wine.

"Yeah." He takes another sip, before shooting me one of his warm smiles.

"Maybe I have one of those faces."

"Hmmm, maybe. Though yours is one that would be hard to forget."

"You're one to talk. Beautiful Bella."

"What?" I blush.

"Yeah, do you know how long it took me to work up the courage to ask you out. Ms. Swan? I was terrified by your magnificence."

"Pfft," I'm embarrassed as I brush off the compliment, though it makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "Well, I'm glad you worked it up."

"So am I Bella. So am I."

* * *

I'm not tipsy, but the glass of wine in combination with Edward has made me feel light. Like a feather floating listlessly through space. As if I'm walking on air.

I don't want to come down.

We're standing in front of the restaurant waiting for the valet to pull the car around. We're so close, and his arms are wrapped around me as I lean against him. I can feel how firm and warm he is. Even with me in heels, he has a few inches on me and I find myself glancing up at him every few moments. His features are striking.

He catches me staring at one point.

"Cold?" He stares down at me rubbing his hands up and down my arms attempting to warm me. And we're close, so very close, his smell is intoxicating and delicious not only clinging to his jacket that's still wrapped around me but straight from the source. It's a heady feeling.

I shake my head in response. His lips are full and inviting, and all I want at this very moment is to feel them pressed against mine.

And as if my thoughts are screaming out loud at him, his hand slows it's rubbing and our eyes lock. The world outside of us doesn't exist. The people waiting for their cars around us, the bustle of traffic, honking horns, and the city is gone. It's just us.

He wraps his arm around my waist. His other hand loosely drapes through my hair and he inches closer to me. My eyes flicker between his lips and eyes which aren't quite as jade as before, but much darker.

"God, you're beautiful." He murmurs for my ears only.

Then it's as if those invisible strings that have been pulling us together since we first saw one another in that parking lot weeks ago begin to slowly draw us closer, keeping us apart no more.

His lips brush against mine hesitantly, evoking that spark I've come to know so well in such a short span of time. I deepen the kiss with a part of my lips and that's all it takes before he tightens his arms around me. His lips began moving furiously against mine and I melt against him. He tastes of wine and the chocolate dessert we've shared mixed with something distinctly Edward. It's addictive.

It's soft and rough, scorching and chilling all at once. I don't want it to end. I want to stay lost in this moment with Edward.

Finally, our mutual need for oxygen makes itself known and we pull away from each other marginally, he brushes his lips against mine softly. Once and twice more, before pulling away.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that for," He breathes. My eyes are still closed.

"I think I have a pretty good guess." I grin, just as breathless. A throat clears beside us and my eyes pop open. The valet looks embarrassed to have broken up such a public display of affection. I wait for the usual blush to appear on my skin but nothing happens, I can only giggle.

"Thank you, Tom." Edward laughs along with me, reaching his hand out for the keys and slipping the young man a tip, before taking mine with the other.

We don't unlock hands the entire ride home, even through our small talk and laughter when we joke about the embarrassed valet.

We're quiet when we pull into the apartment parking lot.

"Hold on a second," He says, turning the car off.

"Ok." I grin deliriously, watching as he comes around the front of the car to open the passenger door.

"Thank you," Helping me out, our hands find each other again as we stroll slowly to my apartment door.

"I would invite you in, but I'm pretty sure my roommates are waiting to accost me at the front door." I offer with a shrug.

He laughs again, one of those deep ones from his belly.

"Well, maybe next time? Dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Next time then."

"Next time."

"Well, I'll let you go deal with your zealous roommates."

"Alright then…Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

Neither of us makes a move to leave, we're standing on the front porch, me one step above. At this level we're nearly face to face.

His grip on my hand tightens imperceptibly and he moves forward. I follow suit, leaning towards him. And then our lips are moving against each others again. So soft this time, it's a promise.

'Until next time' are the words we convey to one another.

Finally, I pull away slipping my hand from his, licking my lips I can still taste him. He seems dazed. I give myself a mental pat on the back.

'Way to go Bella.'

"See you Mr. Masen," I breathe, backing up towards my door.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan," He winks.

I manage to get the door unlocked in my dreamlike state, shooting one final glance back at Edward who still stands in the same spot.

I quietly close the front door, careful not to wake anyone in case they're asleep. I'm actually able to make it all the way to my bedroom before I let out a tiny squeal.

I realize I still have Edwards jacket wrapped around me and I inhale his scent once more.

I spot the flowers sitting on my dresser, housed in a vase courtesy of Alice. Smiling I give them a small sniff before falling onto my clothes covered bed, kicking off my heels.

It hasn't even been five minutes, and I can't wait to see him again. After tonight I know this is the beginning of something beautiful, I can feel it.

If only I could hold on to this feeling forever.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been way too long, life has been crazy (but amazing). Here's an update.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Are we still on for the coffee house today?" Rose glances up from dumping cubes of sugar into her cup before stirring her coffee.

"Um, actually I kind of made plans with Edward. We're going to grab a bite to eat on my lunch break."

"Wow, that's like your third date in a week. You must really like each other," She sips from her cup eyeing me intensely, resembling a mother hen.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I'm shy and smiling now. Edward and I have gone out several times this past week since our date last Friday. And I don't feel that bashful feeling I get when I think of him going anywhere anytime soon.

I like it though.

"Rose, he's so funny and intelligent and when we're together we just laugh and laugh at the silliest things. I don't know what we are right now, but…it's just really nice," I ramble on with a shrug.

"Oh Bella, you really do like him. I've never seen you this way, not even with Jeremy," I roll my eyes at the mere mention of my ex. I have come a long way, no doubt about that.

"Yeah it's great." I agree nonchalantly.

"He's opening up more now too?" She voices the one thing I've had some reservations about since we've started seeing each other.

"Well, he's still a little closed off about some things. He doesn't like to talk about his family much, which I understand completely. I mean look at me, Ms. Poster child for foster care," Shrugging I take a bite of my omelet.

"Hmm, I see. Sometimes it just takes a while. I'm sure he'll eventually become more comfortable talking about certain things."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement. Hopefully, she's right.

"I can't believe you're blowing me off though," She mock pouts.

"Oh, thanks for the guilt trip Ms. 'Em is taking me away for the weekend, see ya Monday!'"

"Ok that was once, and you know it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Right," Laughing I finish off my plate. "Anyway, I should get going to the shop."

"Ok. I'm running a few errands with Em today for the club, but don't forget about tomorrow night."

"How could I? I'm going to invite Edward and everything."

"Great! The more the merrier. Oh yeah and the class, Alice will kick our asses if we miss it."

"Yeah Yeah I know."

* * *

Though it's busy, the day drags by slowly at Newton's. I keep watching the clock for noon so I can head over to Edwards office. We're going to try the new restaurant next to his building.

"Bella?" Mrs. Newton calls from the stock room.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton?"

"Do you know where we placed the inventory sheets?"

"Yeah, hold on one second," I finish the transaction I'm working on and head towards the back office. I'm used to Mrs. Newton asking the same question almost every shift. I couldn't ask for a sweeter and more awesome boss, but she simply has too much on her plate.

"Thanks, hun," The doorbell chimes as someone enters the store. I head up to the front and spot a tall figure standing around. The dark black ponytail is immediately recognizable.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey… what are you doing on this side of town?" I can't keep the look of surprise off my face.

"I was actually looking for a book that I need for class," He shrugs.

"Hmm, and the bookstore on campus didn't carry it."

"Nope," He pops the p.

Chuckling, I shake my head. "What's the name of the book Black?"

"100 principles of hospice nursing."

"Let me look it up," I head towards the computer.

"So Bella, this is where you work."

"For the past four years." I don't mention the fact that he's never paid a visit before.

"Nice," I can see him scanning the small cozy space. He still has on his scrubs, jacket, and bag clutched on his shoulder as if he's rushed over.

"You're in luck Black," I walk around the counter and motion for him to follow me.

He follows me three rows back to our medical section. And I scan the shelf for the title.

"You know I haven't seen you around as much," He remarks casually. I continue scanning feeling his eyes on me.

"You know how busy it can get this time of year," I shrug.

"Of course," He pauses for a second as if he wants to add something else but doesn't.

"Ah gotcha," I spot the book and grab it, handing it to him.

"Now that's why they pay you the big bucks Swan," Laughing I roll my eyes and motion him to the front counter to ring him up. I nearly rush through the transaction after spotting the clock.

"Now if that's all I should be heading out," I shut the register.

"Hot lunch date?" He smirks sliding the book into his shoulder bag.

"Actually, that is a spot-on guess."

"Really?" His eyes widen indiscernibly.

"Yes, Jake. I'm not that horrid, am I? You seem surprised," I joke.

Snorting he shakes his head. "You couldn't be further from that description Swan." That night not too long ago at the festival pops into my head and I push it back quickly. Nah, he should be over that by now.

'Who are you fooling?' A tiny voice quips from the back of my mind. I think I know deep down that's not true, but I'll worry about that later.

"You want to walk out together?" He questions almost innocently, pulling me out of my thoughts. I manage to act cool in front of him as if my thoughts weren't straying to that unimaginable, yet unfortunate reality of how he may feel about me.

"Sure, let me grab my things."

* * *

I make it across town with a few minutes to spare and head into the tall high rise building that houses Edwards office.

The receptionist smiles as she sees me, having gotten used to seeing my face often over the past few weeks.

I'm trying to control my fast pace as I get closer to seeing Edward again. You would think I hadn't seen him in months with the way my heart flops in excitement. A voice stops me in my tracks.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" My breath catches at the sight in front of me. "Jack?"

His arm is in a sling close to his chest and he looks slightly thinner than what I remember him to be.

But I'd recognize the man anywhere.

Memories of the night that seemed to change my life, in more ways than one, come washing over me. I haven't seen him since that night over a month ago, but I could never forget the look on his face as he bled out on the floor of the wine store _Arlene's_.

"Wow..." I'm speechless. He continues.

"Bella, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." His smile is small but sincere, eyes twinkling. He has this face full of gratitude and respect that makes my throat close slightly.

"Trust me the feeling is mutual. Wow, it's so great to see you…" My voice trails off, as I take in his sling again.

"Alive?" he jokes half grim smile on his face.

"Well I was going to go with up and out, but alive works too," I shrug my smile probably matching his own.

Laughing he shakes his head a little.

"As soon as I came to and learned who you were I've wanted to meet you officially."

"I asked for updates on you from ADA Masen," I respond.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you. You saved my life that night." His voice catches at the end, I can see the emotions washing over him as he tries to rein them in. And I understand completely.

Even though I've tried to forget about that night, well most of that night, I can't escape the fact that we all could have died in that wine shop. Jack being a near-fatal reminder of it. We all will carry scars, some physical, many psychological, from that night. And only those of us present that night will ever be able to understand.

"I just did all that I could that night," I shrug still feeling emotional over seeing him again.

"Well, it was everything, because it saved my life." I nod in response, a small solemn smile on my face. There's a slight pause before I speak again.

"Are you here for the trial?"

"Yes." He shuffles some papers I just now realize he's holding. "I was finally discharged from the hospital recently and able to meet with Mr. Masen. I haven't been able to since he visited after I woke."

"Ah." I nod in understanding. "I know we all want the same thing in this situation."

"Justice." He replies without missing a beat.

"So, what did the doctors say? if you don't mind me asking." I quickly add. He waves me off unbothered. "Are you on track for a full recovery?"

"Yeah, I just got cleared for my arm and I begin rehabilitation next week."

"That's awesome. I'm so happy you're doing well Jack"

"So am I, and so is my wife Leslie. She wanted to be here but was called in at the last minute."

"Aw well please tell her I said hello." I smile warmly.

"Of course, she would've loved to have met you."

"So would I Jack," I can see how much he cares for her with just the mention of her name.

"Well, it was great seeing you, Bella."

"You as well."

"Well I'll be seeing you around I'm sure." He adds starting down the hallway again.

"Yes," I nod.

A brief touch on my arm and he's gone.

I can't contain the smile on my face. An overwhelming sense of relief washes over me. I hadn't realized how much anxiety I carried since that night, especially about the one almost casualty.

I knock on the door that reads _Assistant District Attorney Edward Masen_.

The door opens revealing a dark gray suit-clad Edward.

"Hi." His face has a 1000 megawatt smile stretched across it. His eyes roam over me quickly. It does something to me.

"Hi," I murmur leaning in to kiss him. I don't think I'll get over kissing Edward anytime soon if ever. His lips are warm and soft. Just how I like them.

"Give me a second to pack a few things up, then I'll be ready." He half states, half questions as he pulls away, eyes bright, looking every bit of delectable. If only we weren't at his place of work. I need to quell those thoughts though, we haven't made it to that level yet.

"Ok," I wave him on shutting his office door, I lounge in the chair across from him as he stacks a few piles of papers. "So, I ran into Jack."

"Yeah? We just finished going over an additional statement."

"Yeah, it was great seeing him. I hadn't realized how worried I'd been for him."

"I'm sure you were." He looks up, a concerned look on his face. "You watched him almost die. You saved his life."

"Yeah, so I keep on being reminded." I glance down quickly. Rose's words pop back in my mind. "Oh, before I forget…Emmet, Rose's boyfriend, owns a nightclub and we're all meeting there tomorrow evening. Want to come?"

He pauses, a small smirk on his face. "Are you inviting me to meet your friends?"

This is a big deal to me, inviting him out with all my friends. They're practically my family. The people who've been pivotal parts of my life for the longest. And he's important enough to me already for proper introductions as… whatever he is to me.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I beam up at him, half nervous, half excited at the thought.

"I'd love to Bella." His face matches mine I'm sure. It's as if he knows how big a deal this is to me.

"Great I can't wait," I bounce a little.

"Even though I've met them already," He grins.

"Oh, yea… well now you get to meet them officially."

"Officially. I like that." He nods mock serious, I can't help my giggle that escapes. That dies away as my thoughts stray back to the man I just ran into in the hall.

Seeing Jack makes me think of James Smith again. It took a constant effort to force myself to forget about him. Not allowing him to take up any more time in my life. But that uneasy feeling is back.

"Edward?"

He looks up in question, shoving a few things in his briefcase.

"How's the Smith case going anyway?" He sighs slightly.

"Well, we've hit a few minor barriers. Smith's defense is trying to argue an improper handling of evidence. Which won't do anything except delay the process, which is a waste of time for us all."

"What do you mean 'improper handling'?" I question. Everyone seemed to be doing their job that night.

"There was a loss of evidence from the precinct," He continues piling papers together glancing back down.

"Well, what was lost?" I ask eyeing him. He lets out a quick breath, pausing before locking his eyes on mine.

"The Weapon." He says simply.

My eyes widen in surprise, and the shock is evident in my voice.

"You mean the weapon James Smith used that night is gone?"

"Yes."

"How? I mean I'm not a lawyer or investigator, but the weapon a criminal uses to rob a store shouldn't be just gone," I exclaim.

"It shows it was never checked in at the station, we have a team looking for it, but it's as if it just disappeared in route."

"Wow…" I'm speechless.

"Bella, I really shouldn't be talking about this with you."

"Yeah, well we probably shouldn't be doing a lot of things Edward," I shoot back.

I swear I almost see a flush on his face before he looks away. I continue.

"So now what?"

"It won't matter. We have too many eyewitnesses and statements. Plus, we have the bullet which can be traced to the weapon. The case is in the can, Bella. We just have to get through all of this red tape," He shrugs as if significant crime weapons go missing every day.

There's silence for a moment, as I take in this new information. Who knows where that gun could be? And, with who? And how could it affect the case going forward? Could that man possibly walk free?

Clearing my head, I go back to what I really want to ask him.

"Well it was great seeing Jack and getting an update on him," I start off.

"I'm sure. He owes you a great deal Bella."

There's silence for a few beats before I ask my next question.

"Is there a way to meet with him?" He glances up swiftly.

"Who jack? I'm sure we can arrange something," He says absentmindedly before looking back down as if he's lost something on that pile of papers on his desk. He really should organize it. Maybe I can help him.

"No, James Smith," I say as if it's no big deal.

His head pops up in shock, it would be almost comical if the situation were different. I don't waver though and hold his stare.

"What? Why would you want to meet with Smith?"

"I have my reasons, Edward."

"No, Bella. I can't allow you of all people to meet with him."

"Wait, are you forbidding me from seeing him?"

"No, you're a grown woman, I would never try to forbid you from anything," He's stopped what he's been doing completely, somewhat frozen in shock and some other emotion. It's impossible to decipher right now, especially at the moment.

"Ok well that's great that you realize that, but Edward, I told you that I was moving on from this but I think that I need this. No, I know I need this. I have so many questions…" my voice trails off. It sounds slightly crazy. Going to meet with the man who could've killed me not even a month ago. But there's just something about that night that isn't sitting right with me, and if I have to go to the one man who may have those answers well so be it.

"And you think James Smith will answer those for you?" His face is full of skepticism.

I hate it.

It ignites something inside of me. That rebellious teen with bottle dyed blonde hair, who I thought I'd locked away threatens to make a return. I feel like I have something to prove.

A feeling I used to know all too well.

"Maybe, I don't know. But I at least have to try. You know I thought there was something more to that night, especially with him. He might mention something."

"Bella, I have all of the evidence I need against him. He's guilty, that's simple and clear. You can't create a story out of something that simply isn't there. That's just crazy," His tone is firm.

"Hmph, Crazy? Thanks, Edward."

"Bella, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"All I meant is that James Smith is a dangerous criminal who could've killed you that night as well as everyone else in that store. Seeing him could bring back all kinds of memories and forms of PTSD."

"I've worked and dealt with a lot of fucked up people in my profession Edward. Trust me, I understand the possible consequences. I want to meet with him," Neither of us is backing down, our eyes are locked, no more words are exchanged.

His phone begins ringing breaking the silence between us. He doesn't answer and it stops after several rings. Taking a deep breath, I grab my bag. We need a little space from one another, I can see this conversation going nowhere. Or worse.

"Maybe, we shouldn't get lunch today." I clutch my bag before turning around.

"Bella." He starts. His phone begins ringing again.

"Pick up the phone Edward. I have to go."

"Bella!" He calls again after me.

* * *

The house is quiet when I arrive back later that night. My argument with Edward still weighs on me like a ton of bricks.

I wasn't overreacting. Was I?

People handle trauma differently. I preferred to meet mines head on. And I had questions. Questions I felt only one man could answer for me.

Like why did Smith hesitate that night? It was as if someone were forcing him to rob that store. Were there others out there that we should worry about? Why did he even rob that store?

The last question echoes in my mind. Why would James Smith do such a terrible thing to us and himself that night?

Maybe I've tried to see the good in people for so long, that I'm failing to see the truth in front of me.

Sometimes people do bad things. There's no rhyme or reason. No underlying motive, no sad backstory. They just do. Maybe no one forced Smith to hold that store up and almost murder an innocent man. Maybe he just did it simply because he could.

My head is beginning to hurt from this long day. Great, it'll match the pain in my heart. I can't stand the thought of fighting with Edward, especially so soon in our relationship. If that's what you can even call it.

What if we don't make up? What if things are over before they even properly begun?

I need to get my mind off this. I lay in bed and put on my favorite movie, but it only brings back memories of Edward and the night he surprised me with soup when I was sick. And for once Holly Golightly doesn't make me feel better.

I turn the T.V off and try to sleep, but I know that's impossible right now.

I'm tossing and turning for what feels like hours before a memory returns.

That look on Edwards' face earlier comes back to me. The one I couldn't decipher as he questioned me in disbelief.

But now it's become clearer, maybe because I'm removed from the situation. An emotion almost imperceptible but present when I'd asked to meet with James Smith.

Fear.

* * *

 _Pacing quickly in his office. His mind wanders over the possibilities. He must make a decision._

 _She wants to speak with Smith. Who knows what the man would say? One mission ruined all because of one woman's idiotic curiosity._

 _Without another moment of thought, he picks up the burner phone._

" _Carlisle, it's Cullen. Follow through on Smith. He's a liability."_

" _Look at you giving the orders now boy. Aren't you getting back into the groove of things," The voice chuckles before giving into a hacking cough._

" _I have no time for the theatrics, will you take care of it or not?"_

" _Consider it done."_

" _Good." He goes to end the phone call when the voice speaks again._

" _If you don't mind, to what do I owe this change of heart?"_

" _This thing has to go perfectly. I'm too close. And I won't let anyone fuck it up now," His words come out in a snarl. He pauses, those endless brown eyes flash quickly through his mind, as they have so often in this short period of time, he shakes his head and continues "Not even you Carlisle."_

 _Promptly hanging up the phone he smashes it into pieces and begins discarding them._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the response last chapter. You really welcomed me and my story back.**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Rise and Shine Bella!" A high-pitched voice sings out to me.

"That amount of energy this early should be illegal," I groan in response.

"Come on, complain later we have a class to get to." She plops down next to me on the bed.

"I changed my mind. I changed my mind," I mumble repeatedly. The blanket over my head blocks out most of the sunlight, but a few rays manage to sneak through and blind me. Add that to my shitty night and you have one pissy mood Bella.

"Come on time to get up," Alice pulls the comforter off my head. Sighing, I sit up in bed, scowl on my face. I'm sure Alice is feeling the full weight of my death glare.

Why did I agree to this again?

"It's for your safety Bella," Alice says eerily reading my mind.

"Ok, ok," Sighing for the hundredth time, I reach over to check my phone for any notifications. It doesn't show any alerts save one from Leah. Exhaling, I set it back down. No calls or messages from Edward.

I want to call that stubborn man, but I don't know what to say. I feel like I may have overreacted some but that doesn't stop me from still wanting to talk to James. That need is strong, but I do understand where Edward is coming from. I'm stuck between the two feelings and I don't know how to handle that.

"You ok Bells?"

Alice has picked up on my dejected state and looks worried. I consider saying it's nothing, but I want to talk to someone else about it and get a second opinion. And plus, Alice doesn't judge nearly as much as my other best friend. Sighing, I turn to her.

"It's Edward…" My voice trails off.

"Oh no," She's instantly concerned and leans forward on the bed. "What happened?"

"We had an argument yesterday," I grow quiet as our heated exchange flashes back through my mind.

"About what babe?"

"I asked for his help so I could meet with James Smith face to face," I wait for her blow up response, however, it doesn't come. She just lets out a small sigh and nods in understanding.

"That didn't go over too well for him huh?"

"Not at all. He practically called me crazy," His words still bite just thinking of them.

"Well it's not something I'd want you to do either Bella, but I completely understand why you feel the need to," She says slightly surprising the hell out of me, but not really. Alice has always been pretty nonjudgmental about things, especially more so than Rosalie.

"I know, that's why I get where he's coming from, but I'm an adult and I make my own decisions. It feels as if he's scolding me like I'm a kid."

"He's just worried Bella…you know that. Anything could happen in that room, who knows what being that close to him could do to you. I know you haven't slept the same since that night, that you're still paranoid about going out by yourself after dark. None of us want you to experience any more trauma because of James Smith."

I can only nod in response and stare down at my fiddling fingers. Alice knows me so well, and she's right.

"But you still have concerns and questions about that night. And to you, only James Smith can help you rectify that…that's why I support you no matter what."

Looking up in surprise, I mutter "Really?"

"Absolutely, if you decide you want to see him I get it. But try not to be so hard on Edward, he's coming from a place of concern. I know he cares about you a lot already. And I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time. Everything will work out."

She pulls me into her strong warm Alice hug which I take in greedily.

"Thank you so much, Alice," She's made me feel ten times better.

"Of course, babe," Pulling back she stands up.

"Hey Ali… could you not mention this to Rose though, I know she still has a few reservations about him. And she'd probably flip if she even knew I had thoughts about seeing Smith."

"Of course, my lips are sealed," She mock zips them and throws away the key.

"Thank you," I smile at her theatrics.

"Now get up, we don't want to be late."

Laughing, I throw the covers back and get ready to learn some self-defense.

* * *

The local recreation center community room is bright and airy. Chairs are pushed up against the light color painted walls to make space for the self-defense class Alice has dragged the three of us to. Though not very big the space is warm and inviting.

Our instructor Alyssa is just as perky as Alice. Her energy is high for an early morning class on this slightly chilly morning.

The class is not very big, there's about 8 of us. We're dressed in our comfiest work out clothing ready to learn about self-defense. There's no place I'd rather be right now. Yay.

Note the sarcasm.

"Good morning ladies," Alyssa claps a few times to get everyone's attention. "Welcome to self-defense 101. I'm your instructor Alyssa. And today we're going to learn some of the basics of how to protect ourselves, empower ourselves, and kick ass while having fun."

Gone is the bubbly exterior and a cool firm voice has overtaken Alyssa as she spouts off instructions.

"We're going to work on some very simple moves that don't require too much strength, but focus and awareness. The first step to self-defense is always prevention. Remember if you can, don't go out alone in darky lit places, if you have to try and go with a group."

She glances at each one of us as she continues. I notice a long scar on her toned forearm and wonder if she's had to defend herself in this way before.

"Unfortunately, sometimes situations where you have to physically fight back and protect yourself are unavoidable and if you find yourself in this position it's important to know how to defend yourselves, fight back, and escape the situation as unscathed as possible."

My mind flashes back to that night. 'But what if they have a gun?' I want to blurt out. These types of situations aren't always so black and white and sometimes knowing how to kick someone's ass pales when you're unevenly matched.

But I don't say anything and simply nod, taking in her instructions.

"Now… partner up."

Class wraps up roughly an hour later.

I'm slightly tired but energized. I've actually had fun today learning different moves. And Alyssa is such an amazing teacher. She's firm, yet sweet and helpful. You can tell she genuinely cares about all of us and wants to give us the necessary knowledge to keep ourselves safe.

I plan on definitely coming back again.

I've even forgotten about the fight with Edward for a little bit and I'm in a slightly better mood.

I head to my locker. Fishing my phone out of my bag, I notice one text message notification. My heart flips faintly.

'I'm sorry Bella,' The message says simply.

Alice calling my name from across the room gets my attention, my head snaps up from the screen.

"Hey, Bells we're gonna get some breakfast, wanna come?"

'I know,' I send back.

"Sure," I manage a small smile before sliding my phone back into my bag.

* * *

My good mood from earlier has disappeared.

By the time 9'oclock rolls around that night I feel no better and hardly want to go out. I've occupied my mind by doing a few assignments due this week. I consider telling the girls I'm not feeling well and can't make it out, but I know Alice will see right through me.

The bedroom door opens and Rose flounces out. She's dressed for Eden in her tight jeans and small top with high heels.

"What are you doing down there Bella? Do you know what time it is?" She's incredulous as she takes in my sweats and tied up hair, lounging on the floor in front of the couch. The girls always get on me about that. Sue me, I don't know why the floor is so comfortable to me.

"Yes Rose, I know what time it is," I say slowly as if I'm talking to a child. She hates that, I can tell as one eyebrow shoots up and she stares at me.

"You're not getting out of going out tonight, get dressed."

"Rose I'm not feeling up to it, sorry."

"Bella, what's going on with you. You were so excited about this, I mean you invited Edward for god sake. What's going on?" She places a hand on her hip in question and waits.

I know she won't budge until she gets an answer, and at that moment I want to do anything possible to avoid telling her about my fight with Edward.

Forcing a smile, I stand up. "Ok, ok I'll get ready. You happy?"

"Ecstatic," is her smug reply. Sometimes that girl gets on my last nerve. I head to my room, Rose's eyes fixed to my back.

Begrudgingly, I put on a short dress and pumps, apply a little makeup and straighten my hair.

I think I look ok for a depressed girl who's sort of, kind of, boyfriend has pissed her off.

* * *

The atmosphere in Eden is always inviting. The music pumps out heavy over the speakers, lights flash in sync with the music. People look to be enjoying themselves across the dance floor, and the nights barely even gotten started yet. Emmett really outdid himself tonight.

We get our usual VIP booth off to the side but still in the mix of things. I'm dressed in a shiny silver but simple mini dress with high heels a little too high. I can't help but pull it down every few moments.

I'm uncomfortable and fidgety.

I really shouldn't be here but I couldn't stand the look of questioning on Rose's face as she stared me down. Later, as I got ready Alice stopped by room. She wanted me to still get out and have fun to try and get my mind off the situation with Edward. I'd simply nodded and smiled.

If only.

Alice is draped over Jasper, and Rose is fixing her make-up looking at her iPhone camera waiting for Emmett to come with the drinks. I can't help but feel a little sad as I look around. Edward was supposed to be here tonight hanging out with us. Meeting Emmet and Jasper. But here I am, alone and sappy.

Emmett comes with a tray filled with tall glasses with mixed color drinks inside. Smoke is coming off them. They look delicious.

"Here we're trying some new ones tonight. We just added these to the menu. Let me know what you ladies and gentleman think," Emmett flashes a dimple before sliding over to Rose for a long hello kiss.

We grab them and start sipping. They taste as good as they look, a various mix of fruity, no hint of bitterness and strong. Em's got a new signature drink on his hands.

"This is perfect Em!" I exclaim greedily gulping more. The rush to my head is instant. 'Slow down Bella' I tell myself we don't want to drunk dial anyone tonight.

"I have you all's seal of approval?" He looks questioningly at us.

"Hell yeah!" Alice practically shouts. Jasper nods gulping his, giving Emmett the ok signal.

"That's what I like to hear," Emmett shouts clapping his big hands together. Rose giggles wrapped around him.

"How'd you guys like the class earlier?" Alice asks sipping from her drink, no doubt her first and last of the night.

"It was enjoyable, Alyssa is great," Rose exclaims.

"Loved her," I chime in.

"She's the best right. You know she's the one who inspired me to become certified," Alice adds.

"I can see why I loved it. I wanna go back for more lessons," I state and I really mean it.

"Yay, really? That's awesome Bella. I told you it could help," Alice is practically vibrating in her seat, no doubt ready to drag me back to the recreation center as soon as possible. Rose pipes up.

"Hey! I'm ready to dance. I'm feeling good, I'm with my man..." Rose trails off practically in Em's lap, eyes glued to his.

Alice jumps up pulling Jaspers' hand.

"I'm gonna hold down the booth," I gesture around me.

"Noo," Rose pouts for the hundredth time today I swear.

"Come on Rose we'll pull her out later," Alice states nodding towards the floor.

'Thank you' I mouth to Alice. I really don't feel like explaining to Rose the reason behind my miserable state.

I continue sipping on my delicious drink, checking my phone periodically. No message from Edward.

Maybe this is it. Maybe we're over before we began.

This thing with James Smith is a serious one. And we were both so upset with each other. I don't know how we could move past it.

'No Bella' a voice quips in the back of my head.

I refuse to let this be it. I'm going to go see him tomorrow and talk whether he wants to or not. We're going to figure this out.

"Hey, Bella… right?!" The waitress with the blue-streaked hair comes up with a tray.

"Yes! Abby, right?"

"Yup that's me. Here you go hun, some food on the house," No doubt Emmett's arranged this.

She puts down a platter of greasy finger foods. It looks glorious.

"Ohh thank you! I needed these carbs," I exclaim.

"Of course, doll. Enjoy," She winks before turning and heading back to the bar.

I dig into the fries while observing the club around me. It really is jam packed tonight and everyone looks to be enjoying themselves. I catch Alice and Jasper dancing with one another and wave.

I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves. I need to as well.

I make a promise to pull myself out of this glum state.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I've long finished my food and Rose is coming back to the table.

She's out of breath and there's a light sheen of sweat across her forehead. She still looks knock out gorgeous and none of the guys around us miss that as a few pairs of eyes follow her.

"Bellaaa what are you still doing over here you're being antisocial tonight," She sulks in a way that's so Un-Rose like and grabs a glass of water from the table gulping it down.

Laughing slightly, I shake my head. "I just wasn't feeling it tonight Rose."

I shrug waiting for her blow up.

"What's wrong Bells, you seemed so down at home. But I thought it was just stress from work or something that's why I wanted you to come out. What's really going on?"

"I..." I don't know what it is stopping me from telling Rose. Usually, I can tell her everything, I'm never afraid.

She pauses for a second as if she's finally registering something and looks around quickly.

"Where's Edward?" Rose screams over the music, leaning forward.

"I don't think he's coming," I blurt out with a shrug, hoping she can't see the despair on my face.

"What? Why?"

"We had a disagreement yesterday…"

"About?" She arches an eyebrow in question. I consider lying but I know she'll see right through me, so I blurt it out.

"I asked to meet with James Smith, and he said it was a bad idea and dangerous."

"Well, of course it's a bad idea! Are you crazy?" She exclaims in true Rosalie fashion.

"Oh, not you too," Sighing I lean back in my booth clutching my drink again. I think I'm going to need another one.

"Yeah me too, why would you even want to put yourself through that?"

"I have a lot of unanswered questions, Rose, you know that. And I just felt that the best way to help me work through them was to meet with the person responsible for that," I shrug unapologetically.

"And where does Edward come into all of this?" Her fingers play with the necklace draped around her neck.

"I asked him to help me set up a meeting with Smith and he told me no and that it was a 'bad idea,'" I say with air quotations.

"That was the right decision on his part. I actually agree with him on that," I ignore the slightly sarcastic tone in Rose's voice, I don't have time to pick apart rose's feelings about Edward, which are starting to make themselves more known lately.

"Well whether that was the right decision or not it's the one that was made, so…" I shrug voice trailing off.

"I mean what do you think he'll even say to you Bella, he's a criminal. 'Oh, I'm sorry I almost killed you, could you please forgive me, Ms. Bella,'" She exclaims incredulously and scoffs.

To most people, she'd come off as a complete bitch right now, but I understand where she's coming from. A place of fear and concern. She's always resorted to this behavior when she's afraid. In this case, she's afraid of me being hurt.

"Well guess what? It's most likely not going to happen now so you have nothing to worry about," I shrug nonchalantly.

"I swear Bella, sometimes…" She trails off shaking her head, sighing. I feel like a child being scolded. A common feeling lately.

There's silence between us for what feels like several minutes. I'm lost in my own head until I hear Rose pipe up.

"Bella look," She gestures behind me; her eyes are fixed on something.

Turning, my breath catches at the sight.

Walking through the crowd is Edward, dressed in a dark blue button up with sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. The eyes of various club goers follow him as he walks towards me. Many with desire. I don't realize I'm on my feet next to the table.

Waiting.

"Hi," He says once he's in front of me. He gives Rose a slight nod before turning back to face me. She returns it before coming up with some excuse about having to find Emmett before she darts away leaving us alone. Well as alone as we can get in this crowded club.

"Hi," I respond.

"I wasn't sure if I was still invited," He gestures around him. If I'm not mistaken there's a slight nervousness behind his otherwise cool demeanor.

"Of course you're welcome here Edward, it's a club for everyone," I shrug feeling awkward in my short dress and pumps. He's never seen me like this before.

Taking a deep breath, he blurts out almost too fast for me to understand.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize in person," I pause processing his words before I respond.

"Edward really its ok, I understand. I asked you to help me set up a meeting with a dangerous criminal who almost killed a man in front of me. Obviously, you wouldn't want me in a room by myself with him."

"Still if that's what you need I can't fault you for that. It's just I care about you so much and I don't want you anywhere near him ever again, let alone in the same room."

I don't miss the part where he cares about me and the butterflies kick into high gear.

"You're right Edward. I was being stubborn and didn't think about the danger involved, I guess it could seem a little crazy to some people," I shrug.

"You're not crazy for wanting closure," He's adamant as his deep green eyes bore into mine.

"Thank You, Edward… and I understand how dangerous it is to even try and go there," my voice trails off.

"It's just so much red tape to allow you in that room with him one on one. But not just that, I'd hate for you to not find what you're looking for," He pauses, "But if that's what you need… I 'll help you speak with him."

I'm slightly surprised he's open to the idea. I can see he wants me to get that closure though, and he'll make it happen if he can. My heart flutters at the thought of him caring enough to be willing to do that for me.

'See Bella, we knew we could count on him,' that little voice chirps inside of me. Smiling I grab his hand and squeeze.

"Thank you so much, I know you're still worried about it. But I'm not sure that's what I even want to do now," I've gone back and forth over what to do about Smith the last few days to the point it's starting to consume me. I need more time to decide if I really want to come face to face with the man who could've ended my life had he so chosen. But I won't decide right now. Not tonight.

I have more important things to worry about.

"Well I'm here for you and whatever you decide," Edward tilts his head slightly, his stare intense. And I know he means it.

"Thank you," We're a few inches away from each other now. He nods a small smile on his face.

"So," I take a step forward, eyes alight. "Still friends?"

"I hope we're more than that," He meets me with another step, his face just as bright as mine, happy no doubt that we've made up and are ready to get back to us, whatever that may be.

But I know we're past that friends stage and from the look on Edwards face he knows that too.

And he's damn sure happy about it.

"You do?" I breathe.

"Yeah."

My fingers reach up and wrap around his shirt collar slightly gripping it, a boldness comes over me.

"Well show me."

And with that, he pulls me tightly and quickly against him. My eyes close instantly waiting for his lips against mine.

And boy he doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. They really inspire me.


End file.
